


Там, где у неба есть край

by masatyan



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parallel Universes, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatyan/pseuds/masatyan
Summary: С момента окончания войны прошло полгода: адреналин от схваток, побед и поражений улетучился из крови Шикамару. Спокойная, рутинная жизнь не может больше держать разум гения в стальных тисках и он начинает тонуть в губительном водовороте собственных мыслей и чувств. Застарелая, кровоточащая рана на сердце, стремительными толчками, выталкивает наружу бурлящую кровь, аккуратно погружая шиноби в сон. Но что, если он проснётся? И совершенно не там, где заснул.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

— Шикамару, ты снова здесь.

Брюнет рвано обернулся на голос, глубже пряча горящие от холода руки в карманы бридж, упрямо выпрямляя ссутуленную спину и беззвучно покашливая. Усмехнувшись одними только уголками губ, противоестественно и неправильно, брюнет излучал собой ауру гнетущего одиночества и застарелой, нестерпимой боли.

— Неожиданно, Какаши-сэнсей, что именно вы постоянно гоните меня отсюда.

Юношеский голос звучал необычайно низко и приглушённо, тая на тонких губах и едва долетая до слуха. Холодный, пронизывающий ветер поздней осени умело подвывал тёмному, будто выцветшему закату, разбавляя пейзаж вихрями, закрученных в тугие потоки воздуха, сухой, пожухлой листвы. В сгорбленной, бесконечно одинокой фигуре, стоящей у мемориала, Хатаке Какаши с ужасом и долей смятения узнавал прежнего себя. Копирующий ниндзя закусил щёку изнутри, с досадой понимая, что недоглядел за учеником друга, за гением Конохи, несущим в себе вечную волю огня.

Но как могли этого не заметить его друзья и родные? Скрывал?

С каждым мгновением Какаши не нравилось это всё больше и больше, ситуация внезапно, слишком стремительно выходила из-под контроля. И он сам не мог понять, почему в этот раз процесс казался необратимым. Что-то в интонации, словах или взгляде? Но что именно? Ответ, казалось, вертелся на языке, был немыслимо близко, но не давал себя ухватить. Ускользал, улетал, убегал…

Вспоминая себя, джоунин решил, что искал здесь утешения, погружаясь в счастливые воспоминания, наполненные как светом надежды, так и горечью сожаления. Сожаления, что не смог и не успел, угрызения совести за грубость и малодушие. Принять, а главнее признать неотвратимость своей судьбы, уяснить урок и смириться с тем, что получил, оказалось не так-то просто.

Хатаке пристально оглядел юношу, пытаясь понять причину нахождения здесь наследника клана Нара, не прибегая к помощи слов и общению непосредственно, которое с большой вероятностью неминуемо перерастёт в допрос.

Нара после недолгого молчания вновь опустил голову, устремляя потухший взгляд к именам, выбитым на памятнике. Немного помешкавшись, брюнет вынул из кармана полупустую пачку сигарет, отточенным движением вытянул оттуда одну и сунув её в рот, прижал фильтр губами. Достав из нагрудного кармана металлическую, переливающуюся зажигалку Шикамару соединил ладони вместе, накрывая беснующийся на ветру огонёк руками и не давая ему затухнуть.

Осторожно поднеся огонь к сигарете, чёрные глаза не мигая следили за тем, как стремительно становится чёрной бумага на другом конце. Небольшой огонёк сжирал никотиновую палочку изнутри, внешне долго не показывая изменений, до тех пор, пока на месте табака не остался лишь хрупкий, готовый осыпаться в любую секунду, пепел. Он затянулся убийственно крепко, настолько, что едкий дым, казалось, стал плавить грудь изнутри, разъедая лёгкие и заполняя собой всё пространство. Закашлявшись, Шикамару зажмурился: в уголках глаз и на кончиках коротких, сверкающих от влаги, ресниц скопились непрошеные слёзы, а дрожащие пальцы свободной руки не спешили стирать их с лица.

Копирующий устало вздохнул, понимая, что перед ним стоит не человек, а самая настоящая загадка со своим, единственным и неповторимым ответом.

Рассеянность и глубокая задумчивость, ленность движений и слабая активность были характерными чертами Нара Шикамару, но сегодня отчего-то это броско и кричаще очевидно бросалось в глаза. А если опытному шиноби что-то бросалось в глаза, это был самый верный признак того, что игнорировать такие вещи совершенно нельзя.

Задумавшись и глубоко уйдя в себя, брюнет не сразу заметил, что пепел давно осыпался меж пальцев, а солнце совсем скрылось за горизонтом.

— Не волнуйтесь обо мне, Какаши-сэнсей. Всё в порядке, — сдавленно улыбнулся Нара, не скрывая, в общем-то, что ему больно, но в то же время чётко давая понять, что он будет тянуть эту «лямку» до конца.

Сжав тлеющий окурок в руке, на мгновение согрев озябшие пальцы, юноша поклонился и побрёл прочь, в сторону леса, а не деревни. Какаши потрясённо проследил за этим жестом, разглядывая руки юноши пристальнее и пришёл в ужас. На аккуратных пальцах, на внутренней стороне ладоней и немного на запястьях всё было в неприглядных, давно заживщих сигаретных ожогах.

— Шикамару, — тут же окликнул Хатаке неспешно бредущего ниндзя и поспешил догнать его.

Шикамару остановился, повернувшись в пол оборота, чуть наклоняя голову вперёд, но всё равно не в силах противостоять бесшабашному ветру, безжалостно треплющему, стянутые в тугой хвост, волосы.

— Скоро тебе дадут твоих первых учеников, — с различимыми в голосе теплотой и надеждой, доверительно сообщил шиноби, приободряюще касаясь неожиданно узкого плеча гения ладонью. — Они изменят твою жизнь, как когда-то ваша команда изменила жизнь Асумы.

Даже сказав так, Хатаке с грустью подумал, что Шикамару самому не помешал бы учитель. Для Шикамару, Асума значил слишком много, и без сомнения больше, чем все остальные.

Неопределенное хмыканье, грустная, вымученная улыбка и совершенно безжизненные, мёртвые глаза, сказали Какаши больше, чем тысяча слов.

И озарение оглушающе настигло обоих. Нетвёрдые шаги Шикамару перешли в неистовый бег, Какаши с пониманием и сожалением следил за тем, как стремительно отдалялась узкая спина Нара.

Любовь. Только любовь, уходя навсегда, заживо обдирала с несчастного кожу и острыми иглами впивалась в испуганно бьющееся сердце; лишала зрения и слуха, заботливо перекрывала воздух, образуя в груди давящую пустоту. Уходила, не желая смотреть, как ты оставался корчиться в муках. Лишала постепенно всех чувств, незаметно ослабляя их с каждым днём до тех пор, пока всем естеством израненных души и тела не ощущалалась бесконечная боль.

***

Тучи зловеще сгущались над головой, проливая на землю скупые слёзы, в виде мелкого, но усиливающегося с каждой секундой дождя. Порывистый ветер немилосердно гнул полуголые ветки, ударяя передвигающегося по ним шиноби. Двигаясь не аккуратно, непрофессионально, как какой-нибудь без пяти минут выпускник академии, едва не слетающий с ветки каждый раз, Нара шустро прыгал с одного дерева на другое, то и дело скользя по намокшей коре.

Тяжело дыша, всхлипывая и прикрывая одной рукой рот, а другой утирая едкие слёзы, брюнет упрямо продолжал бежать к лесу клана Нара. Юноша немного притормозил лишь в тот момент, когда небеса содрогнулись, а тучи издали невиданной силы гром. Оступившись и неминуемо соскальзывая вниз, Нара с трудом удержал равновесие и больно приложился спиной об твёрдую кору.

Рыдая во весь голос, Шикамару осел на корточки и спрятал лицо в дрожащих руках. Неконтролируемо бегущие слёзы застилали глаза, всё вокруг было размыто и стремительно сливалось в непроглядную темноту.

Задушенный всхлипами вой, под аккомпанемент свистящего ветра, жалостливый скрип веток и накатывающий гром, казались концом, близким, обжигающим пятки огнём.

— Асума, — надрывно вырвалось из посиневших губ. Рука сползла в карман, мокрые пальцы со скрипом сжали пачку, тесно прижимая картон к ноге.

— Н-наши партии в шоги, это лучшее, что со мной случалось. Предугадывать твои мысли и х-ходы было для меня наслаждением, пусть я никогда этого не показывал… — изредка заикаясь из-за нахлынувших чувств и часто дыша через рот из-за заложенного носа, юноша говорил, в бессилии прикрыв глаза.

— Слышишь? — обратившись к плачущему словно вместе с ним небу, Шикамару задрал голову, подставляя лицо под упругие струи дождя. — Слышишь меня, Асума? Я не защитил тебя! Не спас!

Резкий удар в сердце оглушил и заставил умолкнуть, мучительно медленно наклонившись в бок, Шикамару полетел вниз. Остекленевший взгляд скользил по линии горизонта. Насупившая из-за туч темнота рассеялась, растерзанная огромной, величиной в полнеба молнией, ударившей в высокое дерево на поляне.

В ушах стучала кровь, биение сердца сотрясало всё тело, адская боль прекратилась — шиноби с хлюпающим звуком упал в липкую землю. Гений Конохи лежал в мягкой грязи, постепенно превращающейся в лужу; короткие чёрные ресницы опустились, закрыв замершие карие глаза. Помятая белая пачка упала в грязь, выпав из ослабевших пальцев.


	2. Chapter 2

Безумный жар охватил тело, плотно застёгнутый жилет и водолазка под ним душили терпкой, противной теплотой; бисеринки пота то и дело скатывались по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Но ни руки, ни ноги не хотели двигаться: при малейшей попытке пошевельнуться конечности прошибало искрами боли и внутри появлялось чувство неприятной щекотки. Как бывало, когда части тела затекали от долгой неподвижности.

Шикамару не спешил открывать глаза навстречу ослепящему солнцу, открытая кожа лица, рук и полоска на ногах успели сильно нагреться, да так, что хотелось отвернуться и спрятаться куда-нибудь в тень, лишь бы не чувствовать этого испепеляющего жжения. Внезапно, как по заказу появилась тень, закрывшая бледную кожу лица от жгучего, стоящего в зените, солнца. Шикамару не сдержал облегчённого вздоха, который прозвучал как глухой, болезненный стон.

«Так, отлично, с солнцем разобрались» — лениво, как бы вскользь протекла единственная мысль в голове гения. Брюнет был непритязателен в отношении удовлетворительной степени комфорта или покоя, обычно довольствуясь малым, но умиротворение никак не приходило. На душе было как-то пусто.

Подобно кругам на воде, до шиноби стали доходить слабые импульсы боли или наслаждения, он не мог понять, что именно это было. Юноша попробовал задуматься над этим, но мысли не хотели принимать какую бы то ни было форму, а приняв не желали развиваться дальше. Немного позже, чётко ощутив слабое пульсирование, но не желая замечать его, Нара профессионально игнорировал раздражитель, хотя, этот своеобразный массаж кажется стал приводить неподчиняющееся тело в чувство.

«Нефигово же меня приложило об землю, то же мне шиноби… Наруто если узнает, что меня падение с дерева так вынесло, то долго ещё припоминать будет» — меланхолично, в своей обычной манере подумал Нара, вынужденно отвлекаясь на пульсирующую боль в бедре правой ноги. Однотонные, не сильные сами по себе вспышки боли, усугублялись лишь тем, что били в одно и тоже место, беспрерывно.

— Чёрт! — вышел из себя брюнет и рука сама двинулась к источнику неприятных ощущений, неожиданно натыкаясь на что-то твёрдое и тут же обхватила это. Тело двигалось на голых, острых как лезвие ножа и чувствительных, как струны музыкальных инструментов, инстинктах.

Мозг, почти следом за рефлекторной хваткой, активизировался и начал обрабатывать, поступающую сумасшедшим потоком, информацию: пальцы к которым вернулась чувствительность, явственно ощущали древесину, совсем близко ощущалось чьё-то присутствие, слабое и неявное, как у небольшого животного. Шикамару приподнял, на сколько позволяли силы, голову и повернул её немного вправо, следуя за тенью, вырисовавшейся в подсознании.

— Ва-а-а! — раздался совсем рядом испуганный детский вскрик, который заставил гения клана Нара разлепить глаза.

Мальчишка не оборачиваясь припустил в сторону леса, по всей видимости подальше от Шикамару, ни на чёрта сейчас не похожего.

— Видать, сильно погано я выгляжу, — отшвырнув ветку подальше и сплюнув в траву сгусток крови, принял шиноби сидячее положение.

Почесав макушку и неприятно поморщившись от ощущения забившейся под ногти мелкой грязи и пыли, Нара вздыхал всё тяжелее, когда пальцы на большей части головы наткнулись вместо волос на плотно засохшую корочку грязи. Раздосадовано сплюнув, Шикамару принялся было руками соскребать с себя видимую грязь, но быстро бросил это дело.

Совесть принуждала отправиться на поиски малыша, который сломя голову понёсся в сторону леса, принадлежащего клану Нара. Чужие туда не ходят, но этого понесло.

Шикамару поднялся, пыхтя и крехтя как старик, выпрямился и немного размялся: потянулся и пару раз присел. Потягивая руки и чувствуя слабость, юноша убеждал себя в том, что олени не стали бы нападать на ребёнка, однако, мыслей шиноби не покидал тот факт, что он был здорово испуган и мог ненароком наломать дров.

— Как проблематично, пацан… — пробубнил Нара и, прихрамывая, поплёлся в сторону леса, шагая так непринуждённо, будто мог заткнуть за пояс свою совесть, просто взять и передумать, и пойти домой в любой момент.

Не считая общей слабости и трудно осуществляемого мыслительного процесса; небольшое растяжение ноги, саднящая при движении, средних размеров, царапина на сгибе локтя и периодически вспыхивающее чувство голода — единственные неудобства, ощущавшиеся в ослабленном теле. Шикамару зашагал быстрее и зашипел, через «не могу» усилием воли переставляя ноги и мысленно уговаривая себя не бросить всё прямо сейчас.

Когда Шикамару ступил на травянистую поверхность поляны двигаться стало трудней, потому что всякие микро-кочечки, ямки и неровности становились неприятными сюрпризами для нетвёрдо ступающей ноги.

В очередной раз ступив ногой в одну из таких ямок и другой, хромающей, тут же запинаясь об кочку, Шикамару едва не пробороздил землю лицом: раненная нога угрожающе и уязвимо подогнулась, а корпус по инерции всё ещё двигался вперёд. Затормозив коленом и ладонью правой руки о землю, шиноби поднялся и упрямо устремился вперёд, до леса оставалось всего около семисот метров.

Перед входом в лес, Шикамару неожиданно остановился и вздрогнул всем телом, обдаваемый запахом свежей, пряной листвы, он стал смутно ощущать, что что-то не так. Сперва лишь немного скосив глаза в сторону, но тут же подняв взгляд на кромки деревьев, Шикамару широко распахнул глаза в удивлении.

Свежая, нежная салатово-зелёная листва податливо качалась под дуновениями ветра, легко меняя своё направление вслед за переменчивыми порывами тёплого воздуха. Изумлённо вздохнув, Шикамару начал оглядываться вокруг себя с запозданием замечая, что вчерашняя осень сменилась весной: невысокая, сочная трава переливалась в такт движениям ветра, запах свежей зелени поднимал настроение, всё вокруг цвело и пахло.

Сиротливо оборачиваясь вокруг себя, с явным испугом и непониманием вглядываясь в знакомые окрестности, ниндзя решительно не понимал, что происходит. Глядя на скрюченные, трясущиеся крупной дрожью руки Шикамару осознавал, что ещё немного и паника откроет в его разум парадные двери.

Впиваясь взглядом в самому противные шрамы, оставшиеся от ожогов; стискивая зубы так, что начало сводить челюсть, Нара упрямо заставлял себя вспоминать, что он в первую очередь шиноби. Шиноби Деревни скрытого листа.

Потоптавшись на месте пару мгновений и отдышавшись, Нара Шикамару решил, что позже разберётся с тем, что происходит вокруг, а сейчас следовало найти злосчастного пацана. Всё ещё прихрамывая, но не ощущая боли как прежде, Нара пробирался меж деревьев, иногда попадая в паутину, но практически не замечая таких мелочей.

Остановившись посреди леса, шиноби прислушался к себе, пытаясь уловить чужую чакру или постороннее присутствие. Шикамару и раньше не помнил лес наизусть, а сейчас с учётом того, что местность могла как-то, невероятным образом, измениться, ориентировался с большим трудом, но тем не менее он был готов к подобному повороту событий.

Из-за деревьев вышла пара молодых, любопытных оленей с большими и умными карими глазами; на тонких стройных ногах двигались их грациозные, лощёные тела, а сравнительно небольшие головы, на длинных шеях, венчали широкие, растопыренные рога. Один из оленей, отличавшийся по всей видимости более дружелюбным и мягким нравом, осторожно приминая траву копытцами, подошёл к замершему Шикамару и аккуратно ткнулся мордочкой в его раскрытую ладонь.

Скользящее ощущение мягкой шерсти под пальцами и излучаемые животным спокойствие, доверие и покорность соединились воедино, приятно покалывая во вновь ноющем от грусти сердце. Шмыгая носом и изо всех сил сдерживая рвущиеся наружу слёзы, Нара аккуратно поглаживал пушистую шёрстку на мордочке разомлевшего животного. Отдышавшись и взяв себя в руки, Шикамару двинулся дальше, на прощанье невесомо скользнув кончиками пальцев по твёрдым рогам.

Нара наугад двинулся глубже в дебри, припоминая что где-то там был довольно-таки опасный овраг. Огибая деревья, он краем глаза заметил, что за ним на расстоянии следовала та пара оленей и множество других особей топтались вокруг, занятые своими делами, но всё так же наблюдая за ним. Неизвестность кончилась в тот момент, когда где-то в глубине западной части леса разнёсся громкий издаваемый оленем звук, напоминающий свист и заканчивающийся низким рёвом.

Тут же сорвавшись в сторону, откуда раздался звук, юноша следом, уже громче и ближе, услышал детский истошный, испуганный вскрик. Ускорившись и пробежав около ста или двухсот метров, постоянно оббегая особо большие стволы деревьев, брюнет зажмурился от яркого света, когда внезапно вылетел на открытую местность. Не давая глазам привыкнуть к более яркому свету, шиноби двинулся вперёд и в пару прыжков оказался у стаи оленей, которые, по всей видимости, загоняли кого-то к обрыву.

Так и оказалось. Щурясь и часто моргая, Шикамару увидел за группой рогатых, на самом краю обрыва, дрожащего и плачущего пятилетнего мальчишку. Стая низко опустила головы, надвигая рога на незванного гостя, позы их были напряжены, а коротенькие хвосты низко опущены.

— Эй, малец! — крикнул Нара, привлекая внимание испуганного ребёнка, который до этого момента отступал всё ближе и ближе к краю.

В глазах мальчишки зажглась надежда вперемешку с испугом, когда на месте своего спасителя он увидел странного парня с поляны. Отвлеклись и олени на зов знакомого и родного, чувствуя недовольство, исходящее от тяжело дышащего Шикамару, они потихоньку начали отступать от мальчонки и тому стало немного спокойней. Во всяком случае он сомкнул дрожащие губы в плотную линию, а слёзы понемногу начали останавливаться.

— Всё хорошо, не бойся, — мягко, как шелест осенней листвы, прозвучал голос гения клана Нара, заставляя мальчика доверчиво вслушиваться в произнесённые слова.

Хромая мимо расступающихся на его пути оленей, Шикамару легонько касался шерсти на их мордочках или осторожно, почти невесомо, скользил кончиками пальцев по костяным, ветвистым рогам, успокаивая и прося доверять. Животные без тени страха смотрели в его теплеющие при взгляде на них глаза, послушно один за другим покорно опускали головы и отступали назад, когда улавливали чувство покоя и безмятежности, исходящее от их господина. Преодолев невероятно длинные в его состоянии десять метров до вершины обрыва и коснувшись шерсти последнего оленя, рука Шикамару опустилась на голову зажмурившегося и сжавшегося в комочек мальчишки.

Рванувшись вперёд, коротко вскрикнув и обняв Шикамару за ноги, вцепившись в них как маленькая обезьянка за дерево, малыш расплакался ещё сильнее, так громко завывая, что, должно быть, его было слышно даже в Конохе. Растерявшись и не зная, что делать, брюнет принялся неумело успокаивать завывающего как белуга сорванца. Начав осторожно и успокаивающе поглаживать ребёнка по голове, Нара убедился, что так становилось только хуже и просто взлохматил его короткие чёрные вихры. Слова утешения застыли где-то в пересохшем от жажды горле, не желая проливаться на свет.

Перестав всхлипывать, мгновенно возмутившийся от такой наглости мальчишка, отвлёкшийся из-за неприятных ощущений, был аккуратно подхвачен на руки и легко отцеплен от занемевших ног. Держа ребёнка за подмышки на вытянутых руках, шиноби прищурившись, со скептическим выражением лица, рассматривал насупившегося мальчонку.

Чёрные волосы торчали в разные стороны, не топорщась только на макушке; большие карие глаза, покрасневшие от долгого рёва, с плохо скрываемым интересом разглядывали лицо Шикамару; из маленького, но широкого носа то и дело выползали сдерживаемые им сопли.

Хмыкнув, Нара опустил мальчишку на землю и сел на траву, следом вытягивая ноги и тут же морщась от боли, ведь у одной ноги было растяжение, спешившее напомнить о себе. Мальчишка внимательно наблюдал за своим спасителем, но то и дело боязливо косился в сторону присмиревших, местами расходившихся, оленей.

— Тебя как зовут-то, малец? — потирая рукой кожу за шеей на которой тоненькой корочкой засохла грязь, спросил Нара, обращаясь к мальчишке, но смотрел прямо на пышный зелёный полог леса, который расстелился глубоко внизу.

— Ик… ик, — запинаясь, дрожали пухлые детские губки, сверкали влагой большие, словно щенячьи глаза. Маленький, по-детски худой, но не тощий, притихший мальчик во все глаза уставился на спасшего его, странного человека и не мог сказать ничего связного.

Опомнившись и внутренне сжавшись, оттого, что подозрительный незнакомец пошёл за ним следом, а рядом не было совсем никого, мальчик пытался решить, успеет ли он убежать и, если успеет, сможет ли не заблудиться? В совсем ещё маленьком ребёнке — далеко не шиноби, пробуждались первые, впитанные с молоком матери инстинкты, неравномерно надавливающие на незакалённый, мягкий как пластилин, разум.

Они навязчиво говорили ему: «Опасно! Это опасно! Он опасный!»

Шептали, что стоило, как можно скорее вернуться домой.

И резко этот невнятный шёпот перерос в крик, когда мальчик краем глаза заметил, что шиноби стал шарить в поисках чего-то по карманам.

Не обнаружив в карманах вожделенной пачки сигарет Нара вздохнул и подумал, что сейчас всё было настолько ужасно, что даже «идеально».

Заметив, что испуганный и трясущийся как зайчонок малец подозрительно долго не подавал признаков жизни, Шикамару наконец-то посмотрел на него.

Повернувшись в пол оборота к мальчику Нара ткнул пальцем куда-то себе за спину, дождавшись пока тот проследит за ним взглядом. Отметив на мгновенье расширившиеся в удивлении светлые карие глаза юноша решил, что контакт всё же может быть установлен.

— Видишь, я тоже из Конохи, — указывая в сторону эмблемы на футболке мальчишки, сказал расслабленно Нара, получив в ответ короткий кивок и недоверчивый взгляд исподлобья. — Так что не обижу…

Ребёнок в чёрных бриджах скопировал позу Шикамару, одёрнул немного вниз подол свободной бежевой футболки и, несмело улыбнувшись, ответил.

— Меня зовут Асума, — нерешительно, но вполне внятно ответил глухим, совсем не похожим на обычный детский писк, голосом мальчик. Наивные и доверчивые, песочного цвета глаза, отчего-то пытались заглянуть ему в самую душу.

Более чем знакомое, родное имя полоснуло по нервам, по оголённым проводам чувств, угрожая спалить всё к чертям. Перемкнуть, перегореть и исчезнуть. С трудом взяв себя взяв в руки, юноша уговорил себя ещё немного подождать и не думать о грустном.

— Асума — хорошее имя, даже крутое, я бы сказал, — улыбаясь, честно поделился мнением Шикамару, что не скрылось от пытливых и острых глаз ребёнка. Доверчивой природе ребёнка хотелось вопить от этой трепетной, словно священной искренности. Слова сами слетели с языка, исходя больше от души, чем от ума или рассудка и это было оценено другим человеком, пусть и маленьким, по достоинству.

Словно забыв об осторожности мальчик придвинулся ближе, без задней мысли протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся поблёскивающей в ухе юноши серёжки. По спине шиноби пробежал табун мурашек, когда щёку вскользь опалило горячим дыханием.

— Можно я буду звать тебя «Шика», колючий дядя? — улыбаясь, сквозь небольшое смущение, спросил мальчик по имени Асума.

Опешивший от такой наглости и быстрой перемены настроения Нара, как болванчик, кивнул и чуть тише добавил:

— Можно, друзья меня так и зовут.

Карие глаза напротив загорелись ещё ярче, в них блеснуло что-то вроде обожания, а цепкие пальчики не хотели выпускать из плена круглый гладкий металл.

— Шика-чан, а ты повелитель оленей? Они во-о-о-он как тебя слушаются! — восторженно, без тени былого испуга спросил мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги и кружа вокруг гения клана Нара и пародируя внушительных четвероногих.

Шикамару усмехнулся подобному титулу, но кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как глазёшки у реактивного Асу-чана становились всё более изумлёнными. Развеселившийся ребёнок ничем больше не напоминал того испуганного крольчишку, каким показался ему вначале.

— Я из клана Нара, там все так умеют делать, — с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, без особой важности заявил брюнет. Но впечатлившийся малец не обратил на это никакого внимания, хватаясь, однако, своей маленькой ладошкой за его шершавые пальцы, заметив, что шиноби поднялся и собрался уходить.

Шикамару как заворожённый пялился на замок из их рук, на контраст цвета их кожи: его бледная, усыпанная ожогами, мозолями и шрамами рука и маленькая, загорелая, цвета шоколада, абсолютно здоровая ручка Асу-чана.

Непонятный ком тошноты опять подкатил к горлу, живот скрутил спазм: неприятные предчувствия вновь баламутили на ладан дышащее спокойствие.

Тряхнув головой и прогоняя морок, шиноби, неуверенно ступая на правую ногу, двинулся назад в таинственную глубь леса. Шагая по тёмной чаще рядом с Шикамару мальчик был совершенно спокоен и кажется больше ни капли не боялся находиться с ним рядом. Нара усилием воли подавил в себе поток воспоминаний о сэнсэе, явственно ощущая в ладони горячее тепло чужой руки.

Воодушевившись, брюнет осознал, что держит в руке не столько загорелую ручку с цепкими тёплыми пальчиками, сколько чьё-то доверие, такое же тёплое, как огонёк на кончике зажигалки и необычайно хрупкое, словно хрусталь. Но шиноби чувствовал, что с каждым пройденным метром, с каждым хромающим шагом — это доверие крепло и отчаянно ярко сияло, слепило его глаза своей чистотой и вызывало слёзы.

Когда густой и немного тёмный лес оказался за спиной, Шикамару без задней мысли высвободил руку, на что обиженно надулся Асу-чан, складывая руки перед собой в замок. Не удержавшись и вновь взъерошив рукой непослушные волосы ребёнка, Нара неожиданно сам оказался в шутливой опасности, подвергнувшись нападению щекотки со стороны повеселевшего мальчишки.

— Иди домой Асу-чан, тебя наверняка уже потеряли, — несильно подталкивая мальца ладонью в спину, наставительным тоном сказал Шикамару.

— Мы ещё увидимся, Шика-чан? — с надеждой преданной собаки во взгляде, ожидал ответа Асу-чан.

Он перестал упираться и побрёл домой лишь тогда, когда получил от Нары снисходительный, вымученный кивок.

Вздохнув свободно, Шикамару до крови закусил губу и медленно, испытывая от каждого неаккуратного движения острую, ослепляющую боль в лодыжке, сел на траву. Достав из нагрудного кармана бинт и перевязав на скорую руку место растяжения на ноге, шиноби согнулся пополам, ощутив приступ сильного голода.

Перетерпев судороги, Шикамару посмотрел на остатки бинта, валявшиеся на траве рядом с его головой, в которую тут же пришла неплохая мысль. Перевязав изуродованные в каком-то смысле руки, брюнет сложил печати и призвал клона.

Тот без лишних слов положил руку Шикамару себе за голову, служа некой опорой и помогая передвигаться быстро и с максимальной осторожностью. Гений клана Нара недовольно покосился на опухшую ногу, которая без вмешательства ниндзя-медика грозила стать серьёзной проблемой.

***

Когда, в середине дня Нара добрался до ворот Конохи, его уже ждали четверо людей из отряда АНБУ. В качестве жеста доброй воли Шикамару развеял клона, с трудом удерживаясь на слабых ногах, оставшись без какой бы то ни было опоры.

— Имя.

Брюнет покосился в сторону говорившего, высокого шиноби в маске тануки. К слову, все они были в таких масках, из-под которых кое-где спереди и сзади торчали светлые волосы. Было похоже, что отряд полностью состоял из членов одного клана, что вызывало новую волну предчувствий и подозрений. То место, куда он пришёл, явно не было больше его Конохой.

— Нара Шикамару, шиноби Конохи, — смотря в глаза воина анбу, скрывающему своё лицо под маской, ответил гений. Ситуация казалась до абсурда смешной, ведь в том, что он был шиноби этой Конохи, сомневался даже сам Шикамару. Однако, было крайне паршиво. Причём не только физически, но и морально.

— Хм, — насмешливо хмыкнул человек под маской, покачивая головой из стороны в сторону и очевидно не веря ни слову. Через мгновение оказываясь за спиной у шатающегося парня. — Придётся пройти с нами, приятель. Что-то у нас данные не сходятся.

— Можно тогда начать с госпиталя? — взвился брюнет, до злости утомляясь от складывающейся ситуации. Воображение в красках рисовало недалёкое и совершенно безрадостное будущее.

Шикамару был ленив и немного равнодушен, но становился серьёзным и исполнительным, когда дело касалось важных и опасных вещей. Сейчас было немного другое — опасная ситуация, но сути дела это не меняло. Голова соображала как надо.

В лучшем случае его сейчас возьмут под охрану до выяснения обстоятельств его появления здесь, а в худшем отправят на допрос в корень. Ну или к таким бравым ребяткам-костоломам наподобие, если корень вдруг упразднили. Или ещё не создали.

«Выдумывать что-то нет смысла, скажу как есть» — подумал брюнет, готовясь к очередному марш-броску с больной ногой, только теперь под конвоем, и судя по всему помогать ему никто не собирался.  
Но ничего не происходило, воцарилась тишина, которую разбавлял лишь шум чьих-то шаркающих и неторопливых шагов.

— Хокаге-сама, — практически одновременно почтительно поклонились и заговорили члены анбу.

Шикамару, резко крутанулся назад на больной ноге, морщась, но стоически перенося дискомфорт. Брюнет не был движим одним только любопытством, вернее и им тоже, но с его заинтересованностью были сопряжены отнюдь не маленькие надежды.

От того, кто здесь Хокаге зависело если не всё, то очень многое. Поэтому, когда взгляд наткнулся на маленькую загорелую ручку, крепко держащуюся за белое одеяние властителя деревни, Шикамару стало совсем нехорошо.

Нара не был глупым. Он уже отлично знал, кого увидит, когда взгляд наконец-то дотянется до лица. Но всё это было уже не важно. Важен был лишь мальчик с большими и добрыми карими глазами, который сейчас, был до слёз узнаваем. И имя… Господи, ему ведь даже в голову не пришло! Гений, но какой дурак.

Хирузен наблюдал за странным шиноби, который расхаживал по окрестностям Конохагакурэ как у себя дома, с непроницаемым выражением лица. Асума не первый час донимал его, россказнями, что скоро в деревню придёт могучий шиноби, который спас его от кровожадных оленей.

Сдавшись на том месте, где ребёнок в красках описывал, что будет со спасителем маленьких детей, если у него вдруг не будет денег и его никто не накормит, Сарутоби снял с крючка шляпу и в сопровождении личного отряда анбу отправился к воротам. И успел вовремя.

Молодой шиноби действительно внешне очень походил на представителей клана Нара, возможно он даже является таковым. Только вот то, что он из Канохи было ложью. Никого с именем Шикамару в Нара-ичизоку нет и не было. Но стоило отдать парню должное: ребёнка он спас и, к тому же, по словам Асумы в лесу клана он был как рыба в воде.

— Добрый вечер, молодой человек, — позволил себе улыбку третий хокаге, обращаясь к сосредоточенному юноше. — Вы готовы к сотрудничеству?

Относительно молодой, гораздо моложе, чем его помнил Шикамару, третий казался плохо забытым прошлым, ожившим изображением со старой, потёртой фотографии. Нара уже тысячу раз понял в какой щекотливой ситуации оказался из-за того, что пошёл в Коноху, а не бродить куда-нибудь по свету. Но что сделано, то сделано.

— Более чем, хокаге-сама, — выдавил из себя внезапно охрипшим голосом брюнет.

Уставшие и обычно малоэмоциональные глаза наблюдали за маленьким Асумой, который даже сейчас, абсолютно не зная его, умудрился спасти и не бросить. Грудь опять сдавило невидимой хваткой, глаза щипало от слёз, готовых вот-вот сорваться.

Был ли это шанс вернуть все долги? Или это был шанс обрести что-то самому? Вернуть долг? Выпросить прощение?

Но эгоизм однозначно в такой ситуации казался немыслимым и неправильным. Карие глаза смотрели на него с тревогой и жалостью.

«Опять я тебя подвёл, Асума?»

— Поговорим позже. Для начала стоит привести тебя в порядок, Шикамару-кун, — третий махнул рукой, дав знак своим телохранителям.

И в следующее мгновение брюнет ощутил мягкое касание пальцев к спине, между лопаток, моргнул и очутился в другом месте.

Помещение не было похоже на камеру: никаких решёток на окнах, внутренняя отделка казалась уютной из-за светлой, лучистой доской. У стены стоял небольшой стол, рядом находилась односпальная кровать. Приблизившись к столу, шиноби обнаружил на нём чашечку простого, свежеотваренного риса, палочки и кружку зелёного чая.

В животе заурчало. И Шикамару, в общем-то, не стал дожидаться особого приглашения.

***

Нара недолго наслаждался одиночеством, удобно расположившись на кровати. Юноша не стал раздеваться, предпочитая просто отогнуть ткань в сторону с того места на котором лежал. Раздался стук и в комнату вошла молодая девушка-ирьёнин.

Шиноби понял это сразу, хоть и не был сенсором по своей природе. Но мед-чакра казалась Шикамару другой, от частого присутствия Ино, это ощущение вылилось в отдельное чувство защиты и спокойствия, чего-то высшего и одновременно приземлённо простого.

— Позвольте осмотреть вас, — села она напротив кровати, пододвинув себе стул и задержав взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке, на которой Шикамару оставил пустую посуду. Блондинка откинула кудрявый локон с плеча и взглянула на брюнета из-под очков.

Шикамару проигнорировал этот взгляд и лениво спустил с кровати повреждённую ногу, тут же уставившись в потолок.

Молодого врача явно не устраивало подобное отношение, аккуратные брови возмущённо сошлись вместе, а взгляд оценивающе забегал по пациенту. Но женщина быстро взяла себя в руки, сделав в уме отметку о том, что наглый парень мог быть отъявленным и опасным нукенином.

— Разденьтесь, пожалуйста, мне нужно вас полностью осмотреть, — мягко, но требовательно настояла ниндзя-медик. — До пояса.

Шикамару неохотно спустил на пол вторую ногу и принял сидячее положение; расстегнул жилет и положил на кровать, одним движением через голову стянул водолазку, оставляя ткань в руках.

Женщина поднесла наманекюренные руки, которые обволакивало зелёное свечение, к ровно вздымающейся груди. Сканируя тело юноши на пример внутренних повреждений и заодно залечивая видимые раны, ирьёнин от чего-то здорово напряглась, когда её руки опустились и вновь оказались напротив ровно стучащего сердца.

Гений клана Нара не читал её как открытую книгу и не был сведущ в медицине, но непонимание на её лице отвечало на некоторые вопросы, подтверждения которых ожидал Шикамару. Что-то случилось прошлым вечером, в грозу. Определённо. Но что?

Нара вынырнул из омута размышлений, когда боль в ноге заметно уменьшилась, а медик потрясённо и рассеянно оглядывала его.

— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнувшись, поблагодарил Шикамару ирьёнина.

Та кивнула и быстрым шагом направилась к двери, не оборачиваясь бросив короткое: «Душ — вторая дверь направо».

Юноша вышел за дверь почти следом за девушкой, натыкаясь на выходе на двоих, стороживших его анбу.

Стоя под тёплыми струями и смывая с себя усталость и грязь, Шикамару вновь расплакался зажимая себе рот рукой, чтобы не выпустить наружу ни звука. Остаться одному, неизвестно где и неизвестно когда, оказалось на удивление страшно. Страшнее даже, чем когда против тебя с десяток оживших мертвецов, которых ты когда-то знал и любил.

Время летело незаметно и вот даже в дверь вежливо постучали, явно намекая на то, что следовало поторопиться.

Костлявые руки Шикамару скользнули по покрывшимся испариной металлическим вентилям; медленно, растягивая момент, юноша закрутил их. Каскад обжигающе горячей воды медленно прекращался, уменьшая площадь потока со спины и плеч до маленького кружочка на макушке, капая ещё пару минут, пока не иссяк.

Тряхнув головой, юноша наскоро обтёрся жёстким полотенцем, замечая на стуле стопку свежей одежды. Натянув свежие бриджи с такой же водолазкой, какие были на нём до этого, с готовностью вышел.

Воздух, за пределами душевой казался холодным, лёгкие дуновения ветра из приоткрытого окна нежно ласкали распаренную, разомлевшую под согревающими струями горячей воды, кожу. С волос то и дело стекало по несколько капель, неприятно впитываясь в ткань на спине, лишь иногда замирая на шее, несколько дрожали на подбородке, стремительно пересекая раскрасневшееся лицо.

В комнате его уже дожидался Хирузен. Вечерний полумрак опустился на по прежнему людные улицы, в комнате был включен свет. Шикамару неспешно вошёл и обессиленно устроился на стуле напротив, устроив один локоть на краю стола и положив на сжатую в кулак руку подбородок. На гладкую, полированную поверхность упало несколько капель с влажных волос Нара, разрушая плотный кокон образовавшейся тишины.

Третий перевёл взгляд на юношу, будто только сейчас замечая его. С вьющихся змеек волос соскользнула ещё пара тяжёлых блестящих капель. Хокагэ проследил их недолгий полёт, но никак не высказал своего раздражения или недовольства.

— Я хотел бы услышать твою историю, Шикамару-кун, — без отступлений сказал Сарутоби так, будто каким-то невероятным образом знал его. Но это было невозможно. Совершенно невозможно.

Морщинистые глаза взирали на брюнета серьёзно, но в них не было отчуждения, предубеждения или зла. Этот, живой Сарутоби был очень похож на того, которого когда-то знал сам шиноби. Хотелось полностью открыться и ничего не скрывать. Почти.

— Ну, для начала скажу, что я действительно из клана Нара, находящегося в деревне скрытого листа. Но не из этого времени, — подозрительный, скептический взгляд третьего отбивал любое, какое бы то ни было желание продолжать. Нара тяжело и шумно сглотнул, размышляя о том, как бы лучше его продолжить.

— Знаю, звучит как полнейший бред, но за несколько часов проведённых здесь я пришёл к выводу, что попал в прошлое, — поглаживая круговыми движениями височную область дрожащими руками, в попытке успокоиться и сконцентрироваться, ровным тоном продолжил Шикамару. — Примерно на двадцать шесть лет назад, если быть точнее.

— Молодой человек, вы хоть понимаете насколько странно это звучит? И не столько странно, сколько невероятно! — скептически спросил Хирузен, переводя усталый взгляд в окно, всем своим видом давая понять, что продолжать не стоит. Сильнейший шиноби Конохи был в замешательстве.

— Почему же невероятно? Существует множество техник, отправляющих в прошлое с которыми уже сталкивались в моём настоящем, — уверил Шикамару третьего, почёсывая макушку и тут же встречаясь с ним взглядом, серьёзно продолжил. — Проблема…как бы это сказать…хм… в том, что я совершенно ничего для этого не делал… Понимаете, Хокаге-сама?

То с какой серьёзностью и непоколибимой уверенностью юноша говорил о возможности перемещения в прошлое, заставляло если не насторожиться, то хотя бы задуматься. Несмотря на невероятность сказанного, если допустить реальность произошедшего, то это представляло большую проблему. Если паренёк ничего не делал и не замешан в перемещении, а его попадание сюда являлось чистой случайностью…

Это означало, что переместиться мог кто-то ещё. А зачем этот или эти «кто-то» отправились в прошлое, только предстояло узнать. Следовало принять меры, не доводя информацию до корня. Если об этом станет известно Данзо, жизнь потомка клана Нара будет в серьёзной опасности.

— Ты нравишься мне, Шикамару-кун, но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу поверить тебе на слово, — ровным тоном произнёс Хирузен одновременно с этим судорожно решая кого стоило посвящать в подобное и какие меры нужно предпринять.

— Конечно, поэтому я напишу на бумажке несколько дат и событий, которые случились в моём прошлом и гипотетически могут произойти в вашем будущем, — задумавшись и глядя в пространство перед собой, пробормотал юноша, на секунду складывая руки в излюбленном жесте.

Спустя пару мгновений Шикамару дотянулся до постели на которой всё ещё лежал его пыльный жилет и достал из кармана компактный свиток. Из другого кармашка он вытянул небольшую чернильную ручку.

— Ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас? — удивлённо спросил третий, желая заглянуть в свиток, но неподвижно сидя на месте. Такой ход был ему по душе, Шикамару казался ему умным парнем.

Одно лишь оставалось для Хокаге листа непонятным: а именно, какие цели преследовал молодой шиноби. Потому что за всё время, Хирузен ни разу не услышал от парня слов о том, что ему было страшно или что он хочет домой.

Движения его были собранными, голос ровным, в поведение проскальзывала подавленность, но даже не имея диплома в области психологии, Хирузен мог с уверенностью сказать, что причиной этой угнетённости было что-то более давнее и глубокое, чем спонтанное перемещение во времени. Мог ли столь юный шиноби пережить нечто такое, что перемещение во времени казалось ему пустяком?

Не отрываясь от выведения аккуратных и понятных любому читающему символов, юноша легонько кивнул.

— Будете открывать и сверять то, что написано с тем, что происходит, — передавая запечатанный свиток Хокаге и подавляя едва заметный зевок, давал Шикамару свои указания.

Прокручивая в голове написанный им список, Шикамару вздохнул. До первого события было лет семь, ничего ближе он просто не вспомнил.

_«1. Четвёртый хокаге — Намикадзе Минато_

_2\. У Хатаке Какаши появится Шаринган_

_3\. Нападение девятихвостого на Коноху;_

_4\. Сарутоби Асума — природная чакра ветер;_

_5\. Второе поколение «ИноШикаЧо» — Яманако Ино, Нара Шикамару, Акимичи Чоуджи»_

— Всё это ещё предстоит проверить, а пока стоит придумать тебе легенду, — поднимаясь со стула, сказал третий.

— Уже придумал, — поднимаясь вслед за стариком, ответил Нара. — Я родился не в клане, но решил вернуться к истокам, обнаружив в себе клановые способности. Поэтому приехал в Коноху.

— Что ж, неплохо. А клану ты тоже самое скажешь? — испытующе посмотрел на брюнета, стоявший в дверях Хирузен.

— А почему нет? — утомлённый переливанием из пустого в порожнее, отмахнулся Шикамару, заводя руки за голову.

— Ты действительно можешь управлять тенью? — чтобы наверняка удостовериться в честности парня, осведомился Хокаге.

Сложив печати, юноша сосредоточенно посмотрел вперёд и тень его, став плотнее, всколыхнулась, вытягиваясь как струна. Подпитываясь тенью от мебели в комнате, острая чёрная линия, словно змея доползла до двери и обогнув мужчину дотянулась до ручки, а обвив её несколько раз, — повернула, открывая дверь.

— Вытри голову, — довольно произнёс Сарутоби, выходя в коридор. — Сейчас отправимся экстренно знакомить тебя с кланом.


	3. Chapter 3

Шикамару шёл быстро, почти бегом. Озираясь по сторонам, растирая одеревеневшими руками не менее замёрзшее тело, Нара шумно дышал, выпуская клубы пара в холодный воздух. Петляя по знакомым переулкам, он останавливался вновь и вновь, сомневаясь, неуверенно выглядывая на главные улицы деревни. Щипая себя за горящие ледяным огнём руки, только сейчас оробевший и по-настоящему испугавшийся он уговаривал себя идти дальше. Оттягивая момент появления перед родным кварталом, брюнет думал, что ничего хуже с ним ещё не случалось.

Отчаяние всё больше расцветало в глазах. Ничего не изменилось за столько лет. А если и изменилось, то он этого не замечал. Глаза упрямо захватывали рубленные факты, слёзы растушёвывали детали. Шикамару будто наблюдал за собой со стороны: смотрел на сменившиеся, а порой и трудно узнаваемые декорации улиц, но дорога до дома, выуженная из глубин сознания, намертво въевшаяся в бессознательное, была наложена острым разумом поверх реальных домов и улиц. И подходила идеально.

На одной, довольно широкой, но безлюдной улице в непривычно холодном воздухе витала мелодия флейты, перемешанная со звоном колокольчиков. Порывы холодного ветра сильнее вгрызались во влажные места на одежде, пробирая тело дрожью до самых костей. Брюнет крепко сжал заледеневшие руки, жалко хватаясь за ткань на груди, непослушные пальцы путались в складках одежды, зубы постукивали друг о друга.

Тучи сгущались над деревней, совсем как в тот день. Совсем как тогда. Сердце пропустило удар. Шикамару вздрогнул и запрокинул голову назад, содрогаясь всем телом от мысли, что сейчас опять произойдёт что-то невероятное, а затянувшийся кошмар сменится пробуждением. Хладнокровие истинного шиноби, таяло под напором лавины чувств. Вина, желание, мечта, боль, радость, обида, долг и любовь — все эти чувства схлестнулись между собой в концентрированном вихре, сносящем все стены на своём пути.

Сердце стучало так громко, что отдавалось во всём теле. Вернуться нельзя. Небо так и оставалось безучастно серым и безжизненным. Не было ни грозы, ни молний, лишь густая, пыльная тишина, сводящая юношу с ума. Задержав дыхание, как перед прыжком, юноша стремительно зашагал к своему дому, шаркая по липкой от росы земле.

Шикамару внезапно осознал, что скорее всего встретится непременно с отцом. Который сейчас молод и, наверное, почти ровесник его самого. Вероятно отец ещё не встретил вечно ворчливую, упрямую, грубую, но такую любимую маму, Йошино. Возможно, он ещё не думал о девушке вовсе.

Мысли о прошлом отступили, стоило раскрыться скрипнувшей двери. Шикамару не заметил, как на автомате подошёл к дому и по-хозяйски, по привычке ударил в дверь ногой. Страх, клубящийся на периферии сознания, подобно хищному зверю, выжидающему удобный момент для нападения, сорвался с напряжённых лап и прыжком накрыл с головой; острые клыки одним рывком вырвали сердце из тощей груди, кровь, неконтролируемым фонтаном, брызнула во все стороны.

Из щели приоткрытой двери пролился луч ослепляющего света, в проёме, опираясь на деревянный косяк, стоял молодой парень. Юноша, очень похожий на Шикамару замешкался, увидев на пороге незнакомца. Эмоции волнами сменялись на лице молодого Шикаку: бушующее возмущение, сменилось не меньшим удивлением, которое медленно превратилось в подозрительность.

— Да? — как ни в чём не бывало, в разрез с эмоциями спросил Шикаку, который старательно делал вид, будто не к нему среди ночи завалился подозрительный тип. — Отец уже не принимает, приходите завтра.

Струхнувший, оказавшийся полностью не готовым к этой встрече, по сути своей мальчишка, юноша стремительно развернулся, что бы как можно скорее скрыться с глаз, как вопрос, брошенный в спину, достиг его слуха.

— Или у вас что-то срочное? — тревожно спросил юноша, запахивая полы своего кимоно плотнее.

Шикамару, дрожа всем телом от холода, проклинал себя за то, что спровадил Сарутоби и отправился к клану один. Сил хватило лишь на то, что бы обернуться и слабо кивнуть: голова качнулась вниз, взгляд вперился в мелкие камушки под ногами.

Настороженно посмотрев по сторонам, пристально вглядываясь вдаль за спиной незнакомца и возвращая взгляд на него, Нара Шикаку впервые не был уверен в том, что следует выставить наглеца за дверь. Непреодолимой силы чувство сродни любопытству, казалось, было сильнее, чем все предостережения холодного разума.

Ощущение чего-то очень знакомого Шикаку, но абсолютно неуловимого, призрачной тенью блуждавшего по бледному лицу юноши, проскальзывало в чертах его лица: в твёрдом, скептическом взгляде исподлобья, в цепких, но блёклых и будто потёртых карих глазах, в изгибе дрожащих от холода губ.

Будто что-то изнутри подтолкнуло Шикаку к тому, что бы посторониться и дать незнакомцу, промокшему и замёрзшему, похожему на брошенного щенка, тенью проникнуть в образовавшуюся в проходе щель. Придерживаясь за бамбуковую стену рукой, заплетающимися пальцами свободной руки Шикамару лениво стащил с закостеневших ног сандали. Поддаваясь-таки порыву осторожности, юноша со скребущим звуком пододвинул обувь к стене, чтоб не мешалась, так как его всегда учила мама.

Ощутив под ногами жёсткую ткань татами, юноша замер, брови надломились в беззвучной вспышке боли, застывшей на содрогнувшемся лице, ногти врезались в кожу, сквозь плотную ткань штанов. На глаза упрямо пытались навернуться слёзы: внутреннее убранство дома практически не изменилось, те же цвета, те же вещи и все на своих местах. Шикамару за всю свою жизнь никогда не обращал внимания на то, что ничего не меняется. Мать никогда не настаивала на ремонте, отец не уставал от подобной традиции. Возможно в каждом ичизоку так, но сейчас эта однообразность стала душить.

Не могло. Не могло за двадцать шесть лет ничего не поменяться. Шикамару не мог двинуться дальше кухни, в которой силы абсолютно покинули его и он остановился посередине, как вкопанный. Мягкий нежно-зеленый плавно переходящий в коричневый цвет стен и пола вызывал тошноту, дрожащий комок истерики подкатывал к горлу.

Скулы на лице Шукаку заходили ходуном, руки сжались в кулаки. Потерянный, напуганный и совершенно одинокий юноша, вызывал в нём смешанные чувства. Затравленный взгляд таких же карих, как у него глаз врезался в память молодого человека, а также тощие руки, тщетно пытающиеся себя хоть как-то согреть.

Брюнет сосредоточенно следил за тем, как калейдоскоп эмоций сменялся на лице незнакомца, когда он набрался сил пройти дальше внутрь. Нара подпёр спиной стену и продолжил разбираться среди роя обрушившихся на него догадок.

Парень явно из клана Нара, внешне сходство на лицо: чёрные, жёсткие на вид волосы, высокий лоб, прямой нос, овал лица. Он точно из Нара-ичизоку. Если он пришёл так поздно именно в их дом, значит он родственник старика? Внебрачный сын отца? Но от кого? Если да, то он его… Кто? Неужели брат?

Шикаку шокировано вскинул взгляд на тощую фигуру впереди, зацепляясь на перекатывающиеся под водолазкой мускулами. Ничего удивительного в том, что ровесник оказался шиноби не было, но почему-то чувство неправильности не отпускало. Юноша потёр шею, терзаясь сомнениями и догадками.

Ощущения же, охватившие Шикамару, словно вода заполняли пространство вокруг. В широко распахнутых глазах, бликами отражалась паника. Чувства одолевающие его сейчас, словно бы обрели материальную форму: бушующие потоки, врывающиеся в просторные окна, стремительно заполняющие помещение, кожа покрывалась новой волной мурашек от капель, падающих с потолка. Шикамару глупо хлопал глазами, озираясь вокруг, а комнату заполняла вода, поднимаясь от щиколоток до пояса и выше.

Шикамару не сразу понял, что тонул только у себя в голове. По-настоящему же он застыл, выйдя на веранду. Человек сзади терпеливо ждал, пока брюнет справится с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

На улицу опустилась непроглядная, плотная темнота и удивительно красивого сада нельзя было увидеть. Вздохнув, шиноби вошёл внутрь дома и плотно задвинул за собой бежевые сёдзё. Новой волной окатило чувство, будто бы он никуда и не попадал, а просто вернулся к себе домой. В реальность возвращал лишь раздражённо пыхтящий позади отец, который был моложе его самого.

Руки Шикамару дрогнули, но он как можно более твёрдо указал перед собой, предлагая, наконец-то вести его за собой. Шикаку всё более подозрительно косился на странного юношу, который расхаживал как у себя дома, а он и не додумался его одёрнуть. Будто всё было нормально.

Высокие, тонкие стены и сёдзё украшали искусно выполненные рисунки гор и деревьев, среди которых прятались грациозные фигурки оленей. Рука Шикамару прошлась по твёрдой поверхности ткани стены, повторяя её узор. Раздался шумный вздох, полный потерянного самообладания, когда взгляд Шикамару упал на старые, дедушкины шоги ручной работы, аккуратно стоящие рядом с ножкой стола, на небольшой деревянной подставке. Мягкие зелёные тона, обычно расслаблявшие и уносившие в нирвану, душили: напоминая плесень и яд, гнилую мокрую траву.

— Играешь? — проследив взгляд незнакомца, не задумываясь спросил Шикаку.

Шикамару поднял на говорившего потерянный взгляд. Домашняя чёрная юката невероятно шла юному главе семейства, лицо ещё не украшали мужественные шрамы, фигура была по юношески тощей и жилистой, взгляд был мягким и любознательным: такого отца Шикамару не знал и не помнил.

Гений клана Нара кивнул, неосознанно хватаясь рукой за грудь, до треска стискивая в тонких пальцах ткань водолазки. Кислород стремительно покинул грудную клетку и юноша кажется забыл, что нужно дышать.

— Как тебя зовут? — не замечая состояния юноши продолжил Шикаку, отвернувшись. Шёлковые рукава его кимоно на мгновенье коснулись пола.

— Шикамару, — ровным тоном, не выражающим ничего, ответил шиноби, а перед глазами уже плясали цветные круги. С шумом вобрав в себя воздух ниндзя стеклянными глазами уставился на отца, такого юного и отчаянно похожего на него сейчас, совсем как брат близнец.

Брюнет вытер ладонью холодный пот со лба и усиленно вдавил скукожившиеся, будто сведённые в судороге, ступни в пол, когда ощутил слабое головокружение. Наследнику клана Нара стало совсем не по себе.

Взгляд и мысли неумолимо возвращались к отцу. В груди шиноби заскребли кошки, Нара Шикаку, одного из немногих, кто мог понять, кто знал что сказать и как с ним обращаться, очень сильно не хватало. Друзья заботились о Шикамару как могли, помогая и поддерживая. Но никому нельзя было сказать, о природе разъедающей его изнутри боли. Вера в отца могла показаться слепой, но она отнюдь не была безосновательной. Он смог бы его понять. Смог бы…

— А я Шикаку, — отозвался юноша, добродушно улыбаясь, в раскосых глазах мелькнул азарт. — Сыграем?

Карие глаза незнакомца потемнели до черноты от невыносимой тоски и боли: люди, в которых он нуждался больше всего находились совсем рядом, стоило только протянуть руку. Иронично, что в данный момент времени он ничего для них не значил.

Вернулся, словно что бы вновь кануть в небытие.

— Шикамару?

Шикамару залпом влил в себя кипящие на адском огне боль и отчаяние, тут же пьянея, делая нетвёрдый шаг навстречу и порывисто обнимая, не ожидавшего такого напора юношу.

— Угх… — только и успел выдавить из себя Шикаку, сдавленный в отчаянно чутких и крепких объятиях, роняя на пол расписную коробку с шоги.

Лаковая коробочка из тонкой фанеры клацнула о татами в гробовой тишине. Деревянные фигурки с изображёнными на них символами с трепещущим, как крылья мотыльков, шумом разлетелись по полу.

Шикаку уткнулся носом в ворох влажных волос на шее юноши, всем телом ощущая, как отчаянно колотится сердце в груди дрожащего парня.

Как порыв сумасшедше сильного ветра, как закрытый в комнате кусочек урагана, Шикамару стремительно отскочил, отпихивая от себя Шикаку и выбежал из комнаты. На бегу подцепив пальцами свою пару сандалей, Шикамару хлопнул дверью и босиком выскочил на покрытую послетуманной влагой траву.

***

Никто не стал спрашивать, отчего встреча родственников обратилась бегством, хотя утомлённому разуму гения казалось, что об этом знали все, кто попадался ему на пути. Побродив по окрестностям спящей Конохи до самого рассвета, Шикамару зашёл в какие-то неброские, старые дворы и примостился под дырявым навесом на краю узкой и ветхой скамьи, стоящей у стены обшарпанного дома.

Доски угрожающе затрещали, прогибаясь под небольшим весом шиноби, наследник клана Нара медленно лёг на бок, подложив ладони себе под голову. В чувствительные ноздри врезался запах гнилого дерева, старой и трухлявой древесины.

Шикамару прикрыл глаза, под которыми пролегли заметные тени, лоб пересекала глубокая морщина, бессмысленный и блуждающий взгляд со временем становился затравленным и одиноким. Уныние острыми зубами вгрызалось в замёрзшие пальцы рук и ног, ощущение стекающей по обглоданным рукам крови ощущалось слишком реально. Настолько, что казалось было совершенно невероятным.

Ветер хлёстко ласкал торчащую из-под задравшейся одежды кожу, ледяными языками проходясь по гусиной коже. Неудобно, так что стали ныть кости, шиноби свернулся в комочек на жалком подобии скамьи, высохшие волосы упали на лицо. Сон незаметно, как змея пробрался юноше в штанину, под водолазку и устроившись на шее, путаясь в мягких волосах, утянул парня вслед за собой в страну морфея.

К обеду юноша проснулся и неспеша добрался до резиденции Хокаге, желая найти там какую-нибудь простенькую работёнку и срубить быстрых деньжат. Непритязательный и вообще до этого не имевший права голоса желудок отчаянно мучил своего хозяина, вымаливая крохи еды.

— Я всё уладил, — вместо приветствия радостно сообщил третий, увидев на пороге своего кабинета новоприбывшего шиноби. — Рабочие уже начали с строить тебе домик в лесу, члены Нара-ичизоку следят за работой. После вчерашнего я решил, что там тебе будет спокойнее.

— Спасибо, Хокаге-сама, — почтительно поклонившись, поблагодарил Третьего Шикамару. Брюнет вошёл в кабинет, вставая перед столом каге. Видеть перед собой не Цунаде было непривычно. Но Третий в этом плане, пожалуй, был даже удобней. — Для меня не найдётся никакой миссии?

Отвлёкшийся на что-то происходящее внизу, мужчина отошёл от окна и улыбнулся, присаживаясь за стол. Весь он был загружен аккуратными, небольшими стопками папок и листов. Пройдясь пальцами по одному, лежащему рядом свитку, Сарутоби недолго думая раскрыл его и что-то вписал. Сложив печати и сделав дубликат, Сарутоби протянул этот свиток, флегматично следящему за его действиями, юноше.

— Миссия не сложная, скорее просто кропотливая. Нужно выкрасть у контрабандистов украденные у нашего клиента свитки. В них содержится информация об оружии. Для шиноби масштаб продукции не велик и угрозы не представляет, но для простых людей, живущих в глухих деревнях это может быть опасно.

Шикамару прищурив один глаз, заглянул в протянутый свиток. В графе «сокомандники» виднелись похожие символы, озадаченный взгляд мазнул по содержанию списка.

— Берёшься? — уже зная ответ, но не подавая виду спросил мужчина. И тут же утвердительно добавил. — Выходить надо сегодня на закате.

Юноша задумчиво кивнул вновь уставившемуся в окно Хокаге. Решив, что отказываться глупо, да и навряд ли ему, чужаку, будут особо доверять или давать выбор. Это был шанс проявить себя и показать с лучшей стороны, так сказать по собственному желанию. Шикамару, не будь дураком, намёки понимал, особенно такие толстые. Крутанув свиток между ловких пальцев, шиноби спрятал его в задний карман и побрёл к выходу, сталкиваясь с кем–то в сумраке узкого коридора.

Высокий лоб и сведённые к переносице брови, смазанные движением черты лица выпорхнули из тьмы коридора. Шикамару не сдержал вырвавшегося смешка — удивление отразилось лишь в блеске чёрных глаз напротив, вполовину поглощаемое серыми мешками под опухшими с недосыпа щелками.

Сейчас сходство между ними было на грани чего–то сверхъестественного. Конечно, это было не менее озадаченное встречей, лицо Нара Шикаку. То, что Шикаку был облачён в стандартную униформу, придавало им конечное сходство. Оба парня выглядели как братья близнецы, от чего у Шикамару прошёл мороз по коже.

— Сегодня у нас совместная миссия, — почувствовав, что способность говорить вернулась, потупив взгляд промямлил Шикамару, с переменным успехом натягивая на лицо маску безразличной отрешённости и равнодушия. Окончательно справившись с эмоциями, юноша твёрдо закончил. — Я подожду тебя внизу.

Шикаку на долю секунды замешкался, но затем собрано и сухо кивнул, протискиваясь мимо юноши в кабинет. Дверь следом осторожно прикрыли, лицо гения клана Нара обдало слабым потоком воздуха. Спустившись вниз, ступая на прогретую солнцем землю Шикамару уже и думать забыл о том, что должен кого-то ждать, собираясь направиться в ближайшую столовую, как вдруг услышал детский плач.

Взглянув на сотрясающегося в рёве мальчишку, который убегая от няни приземлился на коленки, содрав при этом об землю небольшой слой кожи, юноша тяжело вздохнул. Шикамару потёр переносицу и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что его сэнсей в детстве был тем ещё плаксой, он бы ни за что не поверил. И морду набил в добавок.

Ноги уже несли к не по-мужски рыдающему комочку, сидящему на дороге и на которого никто почему-то совершенно не обращал внимания. А тучная, нерасторопная нянька, похоже была не только слепа как церковная мышь, но ещё и глуха, потому что пошла совершенно в другую от ребёнка сторону. Плюнув ей вслед и сев перед плаксой на корточки, Шикамару взял мальчонку за подбородок и приподнял его голову, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Ай-ай-яй, пацан, рыдать из-за такой мелочи — это не круто, — выдал шиноби, осуждающе, но тут же нежно ободряюще улыбаясь. Большой палец нежно поглаживал пострадавшую от падения щёчку.

— Ой, — смущённо охнул мальчик и прикрыл рот ладошкой. Плакать при мега-крутом повелителе оленей совсем не хотелось. Сморгнув с глаз последние слёзы, мальчик вернул улыбку, трепавшему его по голове брюнету. — Привет, Шика-чан …

— Уже лучше, хороший мальчик, — подхватывая Асуму руками под спину и согнутые колени, Нара выпрямился. Ноша завертелась, удобнее обвивая тонкую шею пыльными ладошками и осматриваясь вокруг.

— Болит? — полным сочувствия голосом спросил Нара, вспоминая, что у него на руках всего лишь ребёнок, а не прошедший суровые тренировки шиноби и плакать из-за ранки это нормально. Под забинтованными руками ниндзя двигались крохотные рёбрышки вертлявого мальца, от этого ощущения хрупкости Шикамару затопило чувством невыразимой нежности и теплоты.

— Угу, — шмыгая носом ответил Асума, утыкаясь раскрасневшимся от плача лицом юноше в грудь, то и дело вздыхая. Из–за чего следующая реплика звучала приглушённо. — Немножко…

— А я тебя сейчас вылечу, — аккуратно опуская мальчика на скамейку под деревом, уверенно произнёс Шикамару и сел перед ним на корточки. Щёлкнув малыша по носу, на котором красовались ещё старые, почти уже зажившие царапины, шиноби неторопливо вынул из прикреплённого сзади кармашка мазь, которую изготавливали только в клане Нара.

Ребёнок смущённо улыбнулся, румянец на пухлых щёчках, слабо пробился сквозь шоколадный оттенок кожи. Доверчивые, сверкающие от влаги глаза зажглись интересом.

Небольшая баночка из тёмного янтарного стекла имела приплюснутую, цилиндрическую форму, а на золотой металлической крышечке был выгравирован аккуратный знак клана Нара. Юноша пару мгновений вертел и рассматривал её так, будто сам не видел прежде. Кончики пальцев скользили по стеклу, а замерший взгляд говорил о том, что мысли шиноби витали где-то совсем далеко отсюда. От скрипа с которым юноша повернул крышку на баночке, ребёнок вздрогнул, волна холодящего испуга ошпарив, протекла за шиворот по спине, отражаясь в орехового цвета глазах.

— Жечь не будет, — на грани слышимости произнёс шиноби, аккуратно прикасаясь обмазанным в мази пальцем к покрасневшей, а местами и почерневшей коже. Белая, вязкая структура покрывала опухшую кожу, тут же вытягивая из ссадин забившуюся в них грязь. Дрожащие пальцы аккуратно, невесомо коснулись содранной щеки.

Мальчик с упоением, прикрытыми в трепете глазами ощущал на себе чёткие, аккуратные, выверенные, но заботливые прикосновения. Шикамару внушал ему уважение, восхищение и какое–то необъяснимое тепло. Забота, идущая от чистого сердца, внимание и интерес шиноби, рождали в мальчике ответные чувства. С каждой новой встречей становясь всё сильнее и превращаясь в неконтролируемый ураган.

— Ну вот и всё, боец, — взъерошив каштановые волосы на макушке Асумы, сообщил ниндзя, поднимаясь с затёкших ног и плавно перетекая на место рядом.

— Спасибо большое Шика-чан, — смущённо скороговоркой протараторил Асу-чан, обнимая юношу и утыкаясь лицом в его тощий бок.

Рука брюнета помедлив, мягко опустилась на округлое плечико, поглаживая и похлопывая; расслабившись, юноша в конце–концов просто легонько приобнял жавшегося к нему мальчонку. Пригревшийся и согревший, мальчишка уютно пристроился рядом, шиноби легонько перебирал его волосы, которые свесившись, щекотали ему ладонь. Тощие загорелые ручки изредка тряслись от напряжения, крепко сцепившись за другим боком шиноби. Шикамару смотрел вдаль: куда-то за синее небо, щурясь от попадающего в глаза солнца, но счастливо улыбаясь.

— У меня ещё дела Асу–чан, не убегай больше от нянек, — сказал юноша, нехотя отводя от себя подрагивающие от напряжения ручки, и, на прощание, поглаживая скрытый под чёлкой лоб, поднялся. — Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился ребёнок, хитренько улыбаясь и так же касаясь своего лба.

Дел особо не было, если не считать подпирающего стенку Шикаку, который кажется заснул стоя.

***

Шикаку нервно чертил носком сандалей каракули на твёрдой, покрытой влагой земле. Разговор накануне утром ничего не дал, новый член клана оставил после себя кучу вопросов и ни одного ответа. До горечи во рту, до потери концентрации настолько, что не чувствовал вкуса, когда ел: Шикаку днём и ночью не отпускала сложившаяся ситуация. Юношу разрывали противоречия: с одной стороны он был уверен в их кровном родстве, с другой, насколько это самое родство было сильным ответа не находилось. Помнится, говорили, что его старик по молодости много гулял. Решив долго не ждать, он отправился к отцу сам.

Мысль, родившаяся в опухшей от усиленной работы разуме, ударила словно обухом по голове. Когда на свои расспросы он получил кивок отца, воздух будто и вовсе покинул лёгкие. Пробегав по лесу до утра, в надежде остудиться, он лишь ещё больше выдохся, устал и разозлился. Но стоило только промокшим и озябшим ногам ступить на контрастирующе тёплое татами и в теле осталась лишь опустошающая усталость.

Войдя в озарённую предрассветным светом комнату, юноша остановился в середине помещения, тяжело вздохнув. Трясущиеся от напряжения руки с третьей попытки развязали болтавшийся в районе бёдер пояс, юноша повёл плечами и кимоно медленно сползло вниз, потому что промокло и прилипло к рельефным ногам. Юноша лёг на кровать, но сон так и не шёл. Смысла кричать на отца и устраивать пожилому человеку истерики он больше не видел. Шикамару был старше. Возможно отец встретил мать паренька раньше, чем его мать?

— Я запутался, — утыкаясь лицом в подушку взвыл Шикаку. — Я так запу-у-утался!

Грязная и помятая одежда встретила его на прежнем месте, когда шиноби вернулся от хокаге. Новоявленный брат вызывал в нём смешанные чувства, да и вся эта ситуация в целом. Звучало абсурдно, но как не верить, когда они были так похожи? Отрицать очевидное было бесполезным занятием.

Прогонять незнакомца было нельзя, даже всего лишь на мгновение представив себя на месте Шикамару, Шикаку стало не по себе. Он понимал и считал, следовало принять нового члена семьи. Что бы он там не чувствовал по поводу всего этого.

Тем более подлецом или плохим парнем он не выглядел, даже наоборот. Взять хоть то, что он почему-то отлично поладил с нашедшим его Асумой, достаточно сложным ребёнком, да и третьему он показался весьма благонадёжным.

Услышав шаркающие шаги эхом разносящиеся в осязаемой тишине, Шикаку увидел, как в тёплый свет фонаря вошёл собранный и совершенно готовый к миссии Шикамару. Осмотрев его в который раз Нара, качая головой, поражённо улыбнулся — юноша напротив казался отражением в зеркале, словно близнец. И как он не заметил этого при первой встрече?

— Готов? — первым заговорил Шикаку, будто ножницами вспарывая кокон из удушающей тишины.

— Готов, — уверенно кивнул шиноби.

Шикаку удивлённо уставился на мгновенно преобразившегося юношу, который из-за взгляда сосредоточенных, внимательных глаз и выделявшихся на лице скул стал выглядеть на несколько лет старше. Опасный, тихий ниндзя, который на время выполнения миссии стёр улыбку со своего лица предстал перед Нара Шикаку.  
Юноша неловко сглотнул под тяжёлым взглядом орлиных глаз, почувствовав себя рядом с Шикамару желторотым юнцом.

— Выходим прямо сейчас?

— Да, — поспешно выходя из сковавшего тело оцепенения ответил Шикаку, направляясь к выходу из деревни. — Чтобы к рассвету быть на месте. Нужное место недалеко, однако миссия может затянуться.

Передвигаясь почти наравне, они не спеша шли по тёмному лесу. Ночь только переступила то время, когда начинало потихоньку светлеть. Маневрируя между силуэтами деревьев и кустов, юноши двигались в полном молчании.

Шикамару наслаждался душистым ароматом свежей зелени и прелой земли, холодный ветер больше не пробирал до костей. Во всяком случае, холода он больше не чувствовал — голову занимали тяжёлые мысли о том, что необходимо было как-то научиться жить здесь и не сойти с ума.

Нара Шикамару частенько ловил себя на мысли, что впервые в жизни абсолютно не знал, что ему делать дальше. По призванию, по крови — он шиноби, но в новой, открывшейся для него жизни он мог стать кем-то другим или заниматься чем-то другим. Но был ли в этом смысл?

Шикамару очень сильно сомневался, что этому, чужому для него миру, нужен такой поводырь как он. Нара считал, что у него не было права вмешиваться в чужие ошибки и исправлять чьи-то решения. Они всецело принадлежали только тем, кто их совершил.

Уворачиваясь, от очередной ветки, стремившейся оцарапать невнимательному путнику лицо, брюнет первым делом вспомнил, как утром замазывал поцарапанные с выпирающими косточками коленки мальчишки, его маленького сэнсея, Асумы.

Благодарная улыбка и восторженный карий взгляд, следом всплывшие в памяти натолкнули на мысль, что можно было попробовать стать лекарем. Одумавшись, юноша покосился на идущего рядом Шикаку и незаметно прыснул в кулак.

«Лекарем, хех, чего только в голову не придёт!» — насмешливо подумал Шикамару, ступая по неровной земле. Он мог попытаться исправить только одну ошибку: найти женщину, которая будет вынашивать маленькое отродье по имени Хидан и не дать ему появиться на свет Божий.

Наконец, на горизонте появился смазанный силуэт старых деревянных ворот, которые представляли собой плотно стоящие рядом друг с другом сгнившие от старости столбы, вкопанные в землю по росту. Деревянная арка с гавкающим скрипом пугающе покачивалась от порывов сильного ветра.

Шикаку подошёл к правому краю арки и поднял с земли такую же сгнившую и почерневшую деревянную табличку. Символы, когда-то вырезанные на ней, невозможно было прочесть. Отбросив кусок бесполезной древесины, Шикаку махнул рукой и отправился в глубь высокого, редеющего леса, приглашая брюнета следовать за собой.

Протоптанная, широкая дорога на двоих из утрамбованных временем опилок и камешков говорила о том, что этот путь использовался довольно-таки часто. Светлело. Шиноби прибавили шагу. Высокая трава, была покрыта росой; кору деревьев опоясывал тонким слоем склизкий мох. Передвигаться не по дороге было рискованно.

К тому моменту, когда солнце пролило свои первые лучи, шиноби быстрым шагом добрели до спокойного русла тихой, неглубокой реки. Шикаку кивнул в сторону притаившегося в кустах деревянного моста.

Шикамару кивнул и, оглядываясь по сторонам, отправился следом за сокомандником. Доски скрипели под рельефной подошвой сандалей, роса придавала скольжения.

Шикаку хорошо изучил карту, глянув на неё всего лишь раз и не напрягаясь наложил её на местность. Шикамару тоже ознакомился с картой, поэтому со стороны могло показаться, что молодые шиноби двигались синхронно. Нога в ногу, вдох на выдох, в голове один план — максимально удобный из множества возможных.

Свернув с натоптанной дорожки вправо, шиноби синхронно посмотрели наверх, глядя на солнце и, не сговариваясь, перешли на бег. Оббегая могучие столбы деревьев, перепрыгивая низкие кусты, прорываясь сквозь плотный туман, через двадцать минут они были на месте.

Остановившись в двухстах метрах от высокого двухэтажного дома, вокруг которого бродили люди, шиноби притаились за разросшимся кустом дикой сирени.

— Осмотримся? — хмуро спросил Шикамару, окидывая критическим взглядом сгнившие от старости и влаги доски фасада дома, перед которым бродили три смазанные тени. Внешне конструкция не выглядела надёжной и что-то подсказывало юноше, что внутри постройки, явно своё уже отжившей, обстановка была не лучше.

— Ты справа, я слева, — согласно кивнул товарищ, доставая кунай.

— По десять минут на обход, — бросил Шикамару вслед, скрывшемуся в кустах, сокоманднику и, не дожидаясь ответа, также отправился в сторону дома.

Шикамару аккуратно, держась на максимально удобном расстоянии от дома, обошёл его полукругом, насчитав достаточно много врагов. Сливаясь с мокрой, казалось, отчаянно скрипящей на всю округу листвой, юноша выжидающе замер. Сгиб колен, зафиксированные положения мышц и суставов привычно окаменели, шиноби даже дышал по особенному, так как учило его искусство ниндзя. Он полностью слился с окружающей средой, становясь частью растения: тело стало мягким, словно разогретый воск, и обтекало все малейшие веточки и листву, даже кожа приобрела неуловимый зеленоватый оттенок.

Люди впереди посматривали по сторонам, бесцельно бродя туда-сюда, изредка перебрасываясь друг с другом редкими фразами. Шикамару насчитал со своей стороны пятерых, отмечая, что для организованной банды они выглядели слишком уж разношёрстными: двое страдали ожирением, так как их сальные жилетки еле сходились над пузом; один тощий, одетый в маловатую ему, обшарпанную на сгибах коленей и локтей, одежду, выглядел как подросток; и ещё двое как самые настоящие плохие ребята шутливо махались друг с другом, гремя тупыми железяками в тонкой утренней прохладе.

Лязг металла, ворвавшийся в мелодичные голоса леса, здорово отвлекал. Шикамару поморщился, когда лист перед лицом случайно залез в ноздрю, раздражая слизистую и вынуждая чихнуть. Жёсткие пальцы бесшумно отогнули назойливую зелень в сторону — шиноби полностью контролировал ситуацию. Юноша пристально наблюдал за мельтешившими в сотне метров от него людьми, в который раз удивляясь как эти божьи одуваны вообще умудрились что-либо украсть. Странно. Оговоренные десять минут подходили к концу.

Шикамару вернулся на условленное место раньше и, усевшись под крупным деревом по-турецки, сложил руки в излюбленном жесте, который успокаивал и помогал думать. В домике точно кто-то был. Скорее всего даже тот, кто выкрал свитки и сумел оторваться от охраны.

— Нападём с разных сторон? — задал риторический вопрос бесшумно вернувшийся Нара, мягко и естественно вторгаясь в личное пространство Шикамару. — Десять человек стоят по периметру дома, никого на крыше или в окнах.

— Согласен, они простые бандиты — чакры ноль, — потирая глаза рассуждал Шикамару, приподнимаясь и садясь на корточки. — И из оружия у них только палки-копалки, но внутри дома точно есть кто-то ещё.

— Наверняка есть, — улыбаясь догадливости своего сокомандника, произнёс Шикаку и похлопал того по плечу. — Должен же кто-то охранять свитки.

— У меня есть план, — уверенно глядя на Шикаку, начал излагать юноша, понимая, что не смотря на свою непомерную для шиноби лень, он не растерял дух авантюризма. — Пока мы с тобой будем заняты ребятами с флангов, мой теневой клон отправится прямиком внутрь. Если там вдруг будет засада или ловушка, мы об этом тут же узнаем.

— Неплохо, — одобряюще кивнул Нара, удобнее перехватывая кунаи. — А твой запас чакры рассчитан на такое?

— Узнаем, — ухмыльнулся брюнет и тенью скользнул вперёд.

Шикамару без труда и шумной возни выводил из сознания бандитов-дилетантов, ударяя их тупой стороной куная в основание шеи. Шиноби действовал быстро и бесшумно, двигаясь наравне с ветром. Движения ниндзя были настолько искусны и выверены, что его жертвы даже падали тихо, не издавая ни единого лишнего звука.

Заметив, что Шикаку тоже справился со своей стороны и направляется ко входу в постройку, в сознание ворвались воспоминания поверженного клона. Мгновенно среагировав на это, шиноби сложил печати и вытянувшаяся тень со скоростью стрелы метнулась в сторону отца.

Напрягшись от того, что внезапно не смог двигаться Нара вопросительно обернулся назад, одними глазами спрашивая в чём дело.

Шикамару рассеял тень и рванул к замешкавшемуся брюнету, на бегу хватая его за руку и утягивая за ближайший куст.

— В чём дело? — встревоженно спросил Шикаку, ощущая крепкую хватку на своём запястье.

— В доме ещё двое, — серьёзно, но быстро, глядя в такие же широко раскрытые глаза, шумно шептал Шикамару. — Я войду первым и возьму на себя парня со странным оружием. А на тебе здоровяк и свитки на втором этаже. Понял меня, Шикаку?

Решимость горящая во взгляде и командный тон сквозящий в уверенных словах поразил юношу до глубины души. Чувство, что тебя так рьяно оберегают, взваливая всю самую сложную работу на себя, обескураживало. Приказ и мольба смешались в остром, объятым опасным пламенем взгляде, Шикаку шумно сглотнул понимая, что выбора у него нет.

— Чего это ты раскомандовался, братан? — вяло возмутился Нара, но тут же скривившись от усилившейся на руке хватки, понятливо закивал.

— Вперёд, — одними губами прошептал Шикамару и в один прыжок оказался у покосившейся двери.

Входить никуда не пришлось, атлетичный шиноби с парными клинками на перевес вышел навстречу юноше. Повязка из тёмной тряпицы закрывала нижнюю половину лица, оставляя открытыми лишь насмешливые, оливковые глаза. Мутный взгляд болотных глаз из-под густых ресниц цепко осматривал противника, не находя в подростке особой угрозы.

Скинув с плеча длинный чёрный плащ, незнакомец встал в позу: расставив ноги на ширине плеч, оставив одну ступню параллельно телу, а другой ногой плавно выступая вперёд. Перекинув за плечо длинный, смольный конских хвост, странный шиноби любовно опустил ладони на рукояти парных клинков, которые он держал за пазухой. Лаская затёртые до блеска эфесы круговыми движениями, мужчина одними только глазами ухмылялся в ответ нахмурившемуся Шикамару.

Не ощущая больше присутствия Шикаку рядом, юноша расслабился и, облизав губы, подумал, что это было самое красивое оружие из всех, что он когда-либо видел, а так же самое необычное. Когда противник вытянул клинки перед собой, Нара с уверенность мог сказать, что это искусный, выполненный на заказ сай — колющее оружие в виде стилета, по форме напоминавшее трезубец, не шло ни в какое сравнение с его затупившимися кунаями.

Техника владения подобным оружием сложнее, чем любым другим. Данный вид оружия носил скорее оборонительный характер и лощёный ниндзя обычно, скорее всего, работал на каких-нибудь бандитских шишек, охранял. Брюнет просканировал соперника взглядом. Судя по средней степени потасканности его одежды, кормильцы выставили на улицу его не так давно.

Представлял ли собой свободный ниндзя опасность?

Погрязнув в размышлениях и проморгав выпад противника, Шикамару ведомый одними лишь годами отточенными инстинктами без труда увернулся от пронёсшегося рядом с ним, с режущим свистом, оружия. Противник по инерции сделал пару шагов вперёд и, остановившись, сорвал маску с лица.

Хищные скулы, зеленоватый оттенок кожи и острая белозубая улыбка, выдавали в нём ниндзя деревни скрытого тумана, даже при отсутствии протектора.

— Сдавайся, — мягко попросил Шикамару, хотя не видел в этом смысла. Скорее это была старая, давно позабытая привычка.

Крутанув сай, мужчина вновь бросился на Шикамару, мастерски орудуя парными клинками, от которых Нара едва успевал уворачиваться. В крепких жилистых руках, по которым вздутые вены как узоры расходились до самых локтей, кинжалы танцевали удивительные, сложные комбинации. В воздухе, казалось, можно было увидеть голубоватый след от движения прохладной стали, который складывался в удивительный красоты узор.

Как ленты в руках гимнастки, острые лезвия выписывали необычайные по своей красоте пируэты, от нескольких из которых ниндзя конохи не сумел увернуться. Силы, словно вода, начали покидать натренированное тело, запнувшись и опустившись на одно колено, юноша зажал рукой один из порезов. Левая рука, пострадавшая больше всего, утратила былую эффективность в бою. Побледневшие пальцы дрожали.

Странный длинноволосый противник по прежнему хранил молчание, а Нара прыжками отступал всё дальше, углубляясь в спасительные глубины леса.

Прижавшись спиной к грубой коре, Нара переводил сбившееся от бега дыхание, слабо утыкаясь пальцами в грудь и пытаясь тем самым унять бешено бьющееся сердце. Неслабо озадачившись молниеносными атаками противника юноша сглотнул скопившуюся во рту вязкую, как кисель, слюну и затих, прислушиваясь к множеству звуков вокруг. Запах болота и мокрой, гниющей травы сконцентрировался вокруг шиноби. Затхлая вонь всё сгущалась над дышащим через рот брюнетом, давила на него и становилась всё плотнее.

Прикрыв трепещущие от волнения веки, юноша упрямо пытался игнорировать запахи и цветные круги, расходящиеся замысловатыми узорами, перед глазами. Непонятная слабость из-за пары царапин быстро нашла себе объяснение в голове шиноби, но додумать ему не дало оцарапавшее лицо лезвие. Ледяная сталь обдала кожу правой щеки прохладой, контрастно обжигая огнём на месте пореза, где боль мгновенно отозвалась жаром, а собравшаяся в несколько крупных капель кровь, подобно гранатовому соку, переливаясь багровым нектаром, сорвались вниз по бледной скуле.

Под ногами вражеского шиноби треснула ветка и перестав таиться незнакомец метнулся из укрытия прямиком на Шикамару. Накаченные руки с силой вдавили брыкающегося подростка в тупую и твёрдую как камень, древесину. Жилет зацепился за выступающий старый, но крепкий сук. Спину обожгло невероятной болью и Шикамару, стискивая зубы, негромко вскрикнул, когда схвативший его за шиворот шиноби, рывком дёрнул ослабевшее тело вниз.

Взбрыкнув от накатившей боли как уж на сковородке, Шикамару шумно задышал через нос и что есть сил вцепился в стальные пальцы, держащие его за ворот жилета. Мужчина не отреагировал, на руку, расцарапанную подростком до крови и никак это не прокомментировал. Просто отнял одну руку от помятой ткани и со всего размаху отвесил брюнету оглушающую оплеуху.

Слёзы, брызнувшие из мутно-карих глаз, упали и растворились в шуршащей траве. Отхаркнув скопившуюся во рту кровь и подняв голову, юноша дышал уже на остриё кинжала. Взгляд оливковых глаз судорожно бегал по лицу молодого шиноби, выискивая там что-то похожее на страх. Самодовольная улыбка сползла с лица мужчины так, будто её и не было. Вместо страха или испуга, юноша смотрел на него с вызовом, так и призывая ударить его вновь.

Ощутив невыносимое напряжение в ногах от неудобной позы и лёгкую дрожь от покинувшей тело чакры, Шикамару, сомневаясь, помотал головой. Так не должно было случиться. Не так просто. Не таясь юноша завёл руку за спину и достал из сумки кунай. Коротко насладившись весом оружия в руке, брюнет резко ударил противника в живот. Ржавое, но достаточно острое что бы ранить оружие, вошло в тело наполовину. Пробираясь сквозь крепкие и скользкие сплетения тренированных и твёрдых как сталь мышц, кунай тяжело погрузился в дёрнувшееся от неожиданности тело.

Кровь брызнула юноше на бледное лицо, капая с носа и стекая по губам. Равнодушное лицо гения тронула рваная, пугающая усмешка; алый язык с цоканьем больно прошёлся по острым зубам, высунулся наружу и прошёлся по алым губам, рецепторы уловили вкус соли и железа. А ещё рыбы, что было конечно же игрой воображения.

Поглощающее чакру оружие не раз встречалось в прежней жизни, поэтому страха не было. Силы постепенно вернутся обратно. Шикамару из клана Нара не был искусен в тайдзюцу и не имел больших запасов чакры, однако он нёс в себе волю огня, что с верхом покрывало все остальные недостатки. А воткнуть кунай кому-нибудь в брюхо — ну это просто классика.

Зашипев, шиноби отскочил от Шикамару, хватаясь за застрявший кунай, а оставшийся без опоры брюнет приземлился на сложившиеся домиком ноги.

— Ахаха! — рассмеялся Шикамару, нащупывая рядом с собой камни и с силой кидая их в растерянного мужчину. — Давай, попробуй, вытащи его и умрёшь от потери крови! А если не вытащишь, то от заражения!

Мужчина прижал руки к ране и немигающим взглядом уставился на не менее серьёзного Шикамару.

— Тебе… — чувствуя под пальцами острые углы пыльного камня и сжимая его крепче, смеясь продолжил брюнет. — Как больше нравится?

Разгневанный соперник, не смотря на ранение и вытекающую с каждым лишним движением кровь, выхватил клинок из-за пояса и замахнулся им на обидчика, как вдруг замер и не смог пошевелиться. Мужчина опустил мутнеющий от боли взгляд вниз и заметил, как его тень удлинилась и стала темнее.

— Помощь не нужна? — ухмыляясь, но с плохо скрываемой тревогой во взгляде спросил Шикаку. Со лба сорвалось несколько бисеринок пота.

— Да, ты как раз во время, братан, — подмигнул Шикамару и с трудом поднялся на негнущиеся ноги. — Сам как? В порядке?

Шикамару побледнел при мысли о том, что Шикаку мог слышать что, а главное как, он говорил мечнику.

— Да, и свитки у меня.

Остановив кровотечение и связав вражеского шиноби, Шикаку тут же бросился к еле стоящему на ногах Шикамару. Дотронувшись до сгорбленной спины парня, Нара Шикаку услышал сорванный вздох брюнета и заглянул в затуманенные от боли глаза.

— Шакамару, ты как? Идти сможешь? — приобнимая брата за плечи и утыкаясь носом ему в помятый, подранный воротник и шею, усыпанную фиолетовыми синяками.

— Угу, — глотая слёзы ответил Шикамару, густо краснея от смущения, но вскоре успокаиваясь от чувства мерного пыхтения в области шеи. — Потихоньку.

Поддаваясь необъяснимому порыву, Шикаку аккуратно развернул к себе Шикамару и осторожно приобнял, поглаживая голову по жёстким волосам.

Шикамару скованно, лениво отозвался, одной рукой ненадолго приобнимая Шикаку, и похлопав пару раз, отстранился.

***

Когда шиноби вернулись в деревню, Коноху уже озарял душистый, пряный закат.

Оранжевый, цвета нежного карри свет скользил по крышам и домам, заглядывал в окна и мягко накрывал зелёную лужайку, сверкая на ней в лучах солнца волшебной позолотой.

Жизнь деревни шла своим чередом, никто не обратил внимания на едва плетущихся шиноби.

Шиноби, охраняющие вход в деревню ещё издалека заметив парней из клана Нара, позвали за ниндзя-медиком. Шикаку не дожидаясь врача самолично отвёл брата в больницу, аккуратно усадил на скамейку в холле и записал на срочный приём к врачу.

Гений клана Нара сидел и счастливо улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как отец, нет, как брат с ним носился, искренне беспокоясь. Шикамару прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шёпот листьев за окном, который теперь казался юноше по-своему понятным. Здесь, в его новой жизни, отец постепенно становился другом и почему-то считал его братом, но Шикамару абсолютно не имел ничего против и не собирался его переубеждать. Главное, что так он мог быть рядом.

Нежное касание к плечу, заставило разлепить сонные глаза. Шика увидел перед собой размытый силуэт и отчаянно заморгал, пытаясь отогнать от себя сонливость. Это был Шикаку, который, озорно улыбаясь, трепал здоровую щёку задремавшего брюнета.

— Шика, не спи, — улыбаясь прошептал куда-то в лоб юноше разнежничавшийся Шикаку. — Я записал тебя на приём, доктор сейчас подойдёт.

В успокаивающий, словно с добавлением настоек, шёпот из уст Шикаку хотелось завернуться как в плед, Шикамару нежно улыбнулся, сжимая в руках невидимый ворс.

— А ты? — только и хватило сил спросить.

— Я в порядке. Кроме того, мне ещё нужно отчитаться перед Хокаге, но что бы тебе не было скучно, смотри кого я привёл! — заливисто рассмеялся Шикаку и из-за его спины вышел мальчишка. — Асума не даст тебе заснуть или заскучать!

Шикаку посадил Асуму на скамеечку рядом с Шикамару и унёсся по своим делам.

Просидев в тишине пять минут, Асума стал без особого интереса разглядывать всё вокруг, пока не наткнулся зорким глазом на клюющего носом Шику-чана. Вспомнив пламенную просьбу не дать заснуть повелителю оленей, что бы он не пропустил свою очередь к доктору, ребёнок ответственно стал её выполнять.

— Шика-чан, а давай поиграем? — предложил мальчик, спрыгивая на пол и садясь на корточки перед бледным и уставшим Шикамару.

— Ммм? — вяло отреагировал брюнет, но не сумев проигнорировать Асуму, разлепил глаза и состроил уставшую, но заинтересованную моську. — А во что?

Не успел малыш ответить, как Шикамару позвали в кабинет. Юноша откликнулся и сказав ребёнку обязательно найти няню или родителей отправил его домой. Увидев знакомую женщину у входа и посчитав, что о ребёнке позаботился, Шикамару со спокойной совестью потерял сознание и провалился в долгий лечебный сон.

***

Проснувшись от головокружительного запаха свежей, морозной хвои брюнет долго смотрел на деревянный, цвета карамели потолок, такие же стены и пол, и не мог понять, где же он очутился. Из открытого окна, то и дело пытались упорхнуть матовые, тюлевые занавески, с которыми достаточно сильный ветер, играл тугими порывами.

Настенные часы показывали одиннадцать часов утра. Шелест листьев за окном, топот шагов где-то внизу и тиканье часов заполнили собой небольшую комнату, в которой собственный голос отдавался эхом.

Откинув одеяло, брюнет обнаружил, что был кем-то заботливо одет в бледно-зелёную, словно больничную пижаму. Плюнув и не став переодеваться, юноша вышел из комнаты, попав в небольшой коридор. Заглянув в дверь напротив и обнаружив там ванную комнату, Шикамару быстро принял душ и спустился по лестнице вниз.

Большая обставленная кухня совмещённая с гостиной была из того же дерева, что и весь дом. Залитая светом, она была похожа на патоку. При мысли о подобном сравнении, во рту померещился вкус сладкого, а живот громко, утробно заурчал.

— Вот и наш соня встал, — поднялся с дивана Шикаку, опуская обратно книгу с которой задремал.

— Где я? — скорее интересуясь, чем настораживаясь, спросил брюнет, садясь за покрытый слоем лака дубовый стол и проводя по нему руками. — Здесь круто.

— Это твой дом. — проходя мимо и потрепав брата по влажным волосам сказал Шикаку, подходя к окну и что-то собирая с подоконника. — Не строители, а чудо! Но это не последний сюрприз на сегодня.

Шикамару подавляя улыбку наблюдал за коварно надвигающимся к нему парнем. Шикаку вытряхнул из подола футболки что-то на стол перед сидящим брюнетом.

Нара с интересом принялся разглядывать разнообразные шишки, орехи и коренья, лежащие перед ним во всём своём многообразии.

— Нравится? Это Асума для тебя насобирал, за те пару дней что ты в кровати провалялся,. — расставляя тарелки для обеда, увлечённо рассказывал новоприобретённый родственник. — Сказал, чтобы тебе из них волшебную мазь сделали!


	4. Chapter 4

Время текло медленно и неспешно, впрочем, с тех пор как юноша неизвестно как прыгнул во времени, так было для него всегда. Убрав ладони с тёплого, нагретого солнцем подоконника, юноша поднял щеколду и широко раскрыл окно. Не рассчитав силы и ударившись пальцами об железную конструкцию на раме, юноша отстранённо посмотрел на дрогнувшую пару раз конечность и не сразу поднёс покрасневшую кожу к губам.

Поток тёплого, но по утреннему свежего ветра заставил вздрогнуть парня всем телом. Влетев в помещение, словно старый друг, ветер по-свойски окутал горячее со сна тело прохладными объятиями, отчего вся кожа юноши покрылась мурашками. Суетливо достав из кармана пачку сигарет и выудив оттуда одну, Шикамару, в ленивом блаженстве прикрывая глаза, обхватил губами тростинку и, чиркнув спичками, со вкусом закурил.

Чуть морщась при каждой затяжке, на краткий миг словно попадая куда-то в другое измерение, где всё было туманно и расплывчато, как рассвет в камышах в середине удушливого лета, и тревожно свистела флейта, так, будто огромный питон уже обозначил тебя своей жертвой и широко разинул ядовитую пасть.

Короткий выдох.

И уже по привычке, выработавшейся в жалкой, ущербной попытке продлить это чувство лёгкого дурмана как можно дольше, снова сделал вдох, втягивая носом выходящий изо рта никотин. Шикамару пошатнулся, зажмурился от лишающего чувства реальности, ощущения сладкой неги во всём теле, и опёрся рукой о многострадальный подоконник, желая хоть как-то удержать равновесие.

Короткие паучьи ресницы часто-часто, уязвимо трепетали, красные, будто от слёз веки зрительно делали приоткрывшиеся глаза более глубокими и выразительными, хотя только сам юноша знал, что это было следствием недосыпа, дурных привычек и усталости. Затягиваясь снова и снова, молодой человек расстроился даже чересчур бурно, когда пальцы обдало опасным жаром, а меж жемчужных зубов оказался зажат лишь тускнеющий окурок.

Очередная сигарета кончилась.

В последнее время он курил всё больше и чаще. Беспокойство небольшими, тупыми коготочками, прощупывая поверхность, скребло по стенам своей клетки, которая находилась где-то глубоко в, оглушающе громко бьющемся, сердце. Занимаясь своими обычными делами, веселясь и не оставаясь в одиночестве, Шикамару мог не замечать за мерным стуком сердца тихого, прерывистого скрежета сводящего с ума беспокойства.

В такие моменты, как сейчас, когда он оставался наедине с самим собой, в голове всё чётче формировался этот сводящий с ума звук. В голову чаще и настойчивее обычного лезли плохие, мрачные мысли, неизменно ставящие юношу в тупик и приводящие к одному и тому же знаменателю.

«Зачем он был здесь?»

«Для кого он был сейчас?»

Все мысли снова и снова сводились к тому, с чего всё началось. К тому Асуме, которого у него больше…а может и никогда не было. То одиночество, которое нельзя было заполнить ни родителями, ни детьми, ни друзьями раздирало грудную клетку, отравляя сбитый с толку разум.

Дело было не в сексе. Без секса он мог бы прожить хоть всю жизнь.

Дело было в Асуме.

В Асуме, которого у него всё-таки, _никогда не было_.

Вновь вернувшись к тому, с чего начал, едва проснувшись, шиноби хмуро потянулся к пачке и вытянул ещё одну сигарету. Единственным его спасением была вовремя выкуренная палочка никотина, но, как на зло, этого переставало хватать.

И, кроме всего прочего, он подавал этим для кое-кого очень и очень дурной пример. Улыбка мазнула по обветренным губам, стоило вспомнить озорное, бесбашенное, с шоколадного цвета кожей чудо, которое. по мере взросления. больше напоминало неуклюжего медвежонка, чем хрупкие, приторные сладости.

Асума со временем стал напоминать маленького, но опасного гризли.

Забравшись на узкий и совершенно не приспособленный для посиделок подоконник, стиснув пальцы на ногах между собой, чтобы не упасть, юноша сел по-турецки, задумался на мгновение, глядя рассеяно в противоположный косяк, и поднёс к губам ещё одну сигарету с ментолом.

И так же, расфокусированным взглядом глядя куда-то в никуда, на автомате чиркнул спичкой. Пламенный всполох осветил его бледное лицо. Вздохнув, Шикамару прикурил, дождался, когда спичка догорит и, помахав ею в разные стороны, бросил потухшую палочку вниз, соря под собственными окнами.

Это была уже третья сигарета за утро, но кому это вообще важно?

Рядом опять не было никого, кто мог бы об этом узнать.

Затягиваться было проще и спокойнее, чем позволять голове во всём разобраться. Забивая табаком лёгкие и нос, больше всего юноше нравилось дурить собственную голову, не уничтожая при этом клетки мозга, а всего лишь отвлекая их на что-то другое. Никотин в этом плане был куда удобнее алкоголя, хотя и справлялся со своей задачей немного хуже. Тряхнув копной жёстких волос, юноша нетерпеливо заправил лезущие в лицо пряди за уши, неаккуратно разбрасывая по плечам смольно-чёрные волосы.

Сегодня, а если быть более точным, то ещё вчера вечером, велением судьбы или случая, юноша своими же руками усложнил себе жизнь. Вспоминая о своей оплошности, брюнет в очередной раз раздражённо хмыкнул и поспешно выдохнул едкий табачный дым, который тут же унёс в лесные просторы игривый ветер.

Стрельнув взглядом на рабочий стол, где лежал злополучный свиток, брюнет так круто развернулся в противоположную сторону, что едва не свалился с хлипкой доски на которой сидел. До хруста костяшек пальцев вцепившись в гладкую древесину, чтобы не упасть, юноша вздохнул и уставился вдаль.

Нара не признавался в этом никому в прежней жизни, раньше он, пожалуй, и сам не осознавал, что после войны начал испытывать что-то сродни страху сражения, а вернее абсолютное нежелание заниматься этим снова.  
В переменчивую или пасмурную погоду, шрамы на спине и руках начинали изнывать от боли, как выяснилось позже, боли были психосоматическими.

Шикамару понял, что больше не может ходить на миссии, когда на тренировке в дождливый день его внезапно согнуло пополам, а дрожащие от испещеряющей боли руки едва могли удержать в скользких пальцах кунай.

Он никому не говорил о своих проблемах, поэтому немудрено, что его считали вполне себе пригодной к чему-то боевой единицей. Наверное, стоило сказать о положении дел, но раз уж его впутали в дела деревни по самое не балуй, права отказаться у него уже не было.

Брюнет взглянул на часы и чертыхнулся, сегодня он невероятно опаздывал, став в последнее время особенно ленивым и рассеянным. На бегу натянув чёрные бриджи и водолазку, молодой человек наспех съел бутерброд, одним глотком осушил стакан зелёного чая и словно ядро из пушки вылетел на улицу, забыв завязать волосы в тугой конских хвост.

Воспоминания мешались с той картинкой которую он видел сейчас, накладывались одни на другие, путая и без того воспалённое сознание, мешая ему сосредоточенно мыслить и вынуждая тяжело дышать.

Быстрым шагом двигаясь по протоптанной временем тропинке, под естественным навесом пышных верхушек уходящих будто в самое небо ветвей, Шикамару закуривал очередную палочку никотина, загнанным взглядом впившись в виднеющийся вдали поворот.

Именно там, на этой самой дороге, вчера его остановил внушительный отряд анбу хокаге.

_Нара подумалось тогда, что, быть может, они нашли человека, ответственного за перемещение во времени, и от подобной мысли у него разом свело судорогой все внутренности._

_Если бы в тот момент Шикамару сказали, что отправят его обратно, он готов был упасть на колени и умолять оставить его здесь. Представив, что вновь мог лишиться Асумы или Шикаку, сердце мгновенно пропустило удар, уши заложило, а глаза не успевали передавать картинки в мозг, заставляя его бестолково проваливаться в какую-то мутную, ослепляющую пустоту._

_Тогда на улице уже смеркалось, а в лесу, где свет ещё реже и меньше проникал сквозь листву, и вовсе стояла густая, вязкая, разрушаемая лишь трелью кузнечиков и цикад, полутьма. Шикамару потряс головой, возвращая уму ясность, как вдруг из слабых рук что-то выпало. Белый, циллиндрической формы предмет покатился вниз по тропинке, и завернув, исчез в высокой траве._

_Шиноби из анбу, вручивший ему этот свиток, неопределённо хмыкнул и исчез, словно его и не было. Тяжело выдохнув, Нара взял себя в руки, спустился за укатившимся свитком, шурша по хрустящей сочной траве, едва едва переставляя ноги, и нагнулся, чтобы дрожащей рукой отыскать его в прохладной и мягкой на ощупь зелени._

_Прочитав свиток, юноша выронил послание на землю, а руки безвольно опустились вдоль тела._

_— Чёрт, — только и вырвалось из сомкнутых губ._

Преодолев злополучный поворот, юноша широкими шагами отправился в амбар, чтобы смешать питательные злаки для оленей, разведением которых он занимался последние полгода. На автопилоте нагребая в ведро разные сорта зерна и сушёных кореньев, мыслями оленевод неустанно возвращался к миссии в Суне, на выполнение которой его так старательно склонял хокаге.

Не то, чтобы он не хотел служить на благо деревни…

— Ты опять куришь, Шика-чан? — детский, но уже полный нахальной, заботливой, и наивной в своей требовательности голосок, заставил юношу развернуться, неловко рассыпая комбикорм мимо бадьи себе на ноги и на пол.

Он не хотел оставлять Асуму одного. Даже прекрасно понимая, что сейчас, ему не угрожало абсолютно ничего.

— Вот чёрт! — выплёвывая окурок и ставя ведро на пол, чертыхнулся Шикамару, переступая с ноги на ногу и стряхивая с сандалей корм. Любопытные оленята, пришедшие вместе с Асумой, протиснулись мимо него в амбар и принялись шершавыми языками слизывать с ноги Шикмару и гладкой поверхности пола рассыпавшееся угощение. — Прости, Асума… Помню, что обещал… — заблеял рассеянно Шикамару, убирая лезущие в глаза волосы за уши и медленно алея от стыда.

Его учитель не должен был видеть его таким растяпой!

— Потренируемся сегодня? — влетел маленький гризли внутрь, тут же стискивая Шикамару в маленьких медвежьих объятиях, утыкаясь горячим лбом в солнечное сплетения и горячо дыша в ткань водолазки.

Нара опустил ладони на его лохматую от бега макушку, пропустил нежно волосы сковзь пальцы и, запрокинув голову, уставился в потолок, просто не представляя, как он сможет отказаться от всего этого. Даже на время.

От живого, дышащего под его пальцами Асумы, пусть и ещё совсем маленького. У них уже никогда не будет _тех_ уз ученика и учителя, но Шикамару ничего не мешало создать новые, ведь все знания, полученные от Сарутоби, он так или иначе возвращал обратно.

— Конечно потренируемся, — склонил голову Шикамару, напуская на лицо беззаботный вид и встречаясь с горящим взглядом, задравшего голову вверх, мальчишки, улыбающегося совершенно счастливой и до безумия знакомой улыбкой от которой кольнуло в груди. — Но сперва ты хорошо позавтракаешь, отдохнёшь от утреней тренировки, а я покормлю оленей, хорошо?

— Угу, — закивал как болванчик радостный Асума и понёсся в дом Шикамару.

Стоило мальчишке скрыться из виду, а звуку его шагов пропасть, как со стороны окна, расположенного с другой стороны сарая раздался другой, чуть насмешливый голос.

— Ты никогда не можешь отказать этому сорванцу, а? — совершенно волшебным образом открывая ставни, закрытые изнутри, влез внутрь Шикаку, выразительно выгибая одну бровь. — Кажется, что только у него хватает авторитета, чтобы по-настоящему отчитать тебя.

Шикамару бросил на «брата» непонимающий взгляд и молча продолжил размешивать корм, пока парочка молодых оленей, проникших внутрь вместе с Асумой, не съели абсолютно всё.

Утренний свет, сквозящий через двери и окно, делал помещение уютным; звуки сыплющегося корма, постукивание деревянной ложкой, и то, как бурлила поставленная на огонь вода, казались Шикаку какими-то умиротворяющими. В той стороне, где не было загонов, а стоял рабочий стол Шикамару с лампой, ступкой, молоточкми, ножами и натёртыми рогами, все стеклянные и железные баночки стояли идеально ровно и словно были расставлены по алфавиту.

Шикаку всё время, с тех пор как новообретённый брат начал этим заниматься, хотелось проникнуть в эту часть жизни Шикамару особенно сильно, ведь никто кроме деда, — их с Шикамару отца, не занимался этим столь же глубоко и увлечённо. У них было столько…ошеломляюще общего, но отчего-то, возможно из-за сильного сходства, они никак не могли найти общий язык.

— Ничьи слова, кроме слов малыша Сарутоби не заставляют тебя чувствовать стыд или то, что ты не прав, — пожурил Шикаку брата, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом за то, как достающие до лопаток чёрные волосы, зацеплялись об пуговицы и карманы на жилете.

— Ну, — по доброму ухмыльнулся Шикамару. — По-моему у тебя тоже достаточно авторитета для этого, не прибедняйся.

— У меня… — задумчиво протянул Шикаку, находя в кармане брюк резинку для волос и подойдя к брату сзади, остановился предельно близко. — Что ж, может быть. Но стариков ты абсолютно игнорируешь… Опять не пришёл на ужин, который устроила ма. Мы ждали тебя вчера, Шикамару… — осуждение горечью растеклось в его голосе, хотя, ладони, аккуратно и заботливо затянувшие мешающиеся волосы в хвост, переместились на плечи и крепко обняли за шею.

Ощущая затылком, как Шикаку потёрся о его голову большим открытым лбом, как горячее дыхание опалило загривок, отчего вниз по спине сбежала стая щекотных мурашек, а хватка на шее усилилась, он сдался и выпустил из рук бесконечные вёдра, наполненные всякой всячиной. Чуть высвобождаясь и похлопывая держащие его руки в жесте, признающем и ценящем эту трепетную близость, юноша полуобернулся и боднул лбом брата в висок, позволяя им эту животную, но такую возвышенную, родственную ласку.

На лице Шикаку прорезалась тёплая улыбка и он шутливо боднул брата в ответ, негромко, но искренне смеясь.

Чем больше Шикамару узнавал Шикаку как своего брата, тем сложнее ему было продолжать воспринимать его как отца. Те родственные узы и тесная связь понимания, которые были между ними тогда, сейчас переплавлялись во что-то иное, но столь же близкое. Именно в такие моменты, когда Шикаку тянулся к нему за лаской, поддержкой или пониманием, гению клана Нара казалось, что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной у кого-то из них должен был быть брат-близнец. Ну или просто брат.

Всё же в семье можно было найти то, что не смогли бы дать друзья и возлюбленные. Особый уровень связи. И пожалуй, он впервые в жизни жалел, что у него в его настоящей жизни не было брата или сестры.

— Прости… — похлопав брата по плечу, искренне повинился Шикамару, возвращаясь к размешиванию прикорма. — Но мне кажется, что Дженмицу немного неловко, когда я прихожу к Вам. Не хочу стеснять твою мать своим присутствием…

И это было правдой, если старик был уже в возрасте, то его супруга, Дженмицу, оказалась гораздо моложе. Маленький Шикамару не застал своих бабушек и дедушек, оттого подобная информация оказалась для него неожиданной. Старик Нара явно успел погулять, до тех пор пока не остепенился, и об этом жители деревни почти слагали легенды, иначе никто из Нара-ичизоку не принял бы так легко факт его существования.

Она не была плохой, но и хорошей тоже. Просто женщина.

Женщина, которой не хотелось играть на публику и налаживать лживые связи с пасынком. Шикамару, впрочем, был с ней солидарен и тоже не горел особым желанием поддерживать этот театр абсурда, если был настолько неприятен ей. Он не нравился ей, но это было честно.

— Не говори ерунды! — вновь завёл свою песню Шикаку, но шиноби не был готов её слушать.

— Шикаку, накорми, пожалуйста, чем-нибудь Асуму, — попросил он, взяв ковш и принявшись методично, друг за дружкой заливать вёдра с кормом. — У меня в холодильнике мышь повесилась, а он ничего серьёзнее рамена не сможет приготовить… Если не покормить его сейчас, опять весь день пробегает голодным…

— Хорошо, — сдаваясь и позволяя старшему брату сменить тему, согласился Шикаку, радуясь уже хотя бы тому, что его стряпню поест хотя бы и сам Шикамару, носящийся весь день голодным не лучше малыша Сарутоби.

Оставшись в одиночестве, слушая пение птиц, стрёкот цикад и топот копыт, Шикамару неспешно накормил каждого из своих подопечных, нежно проходясь перебинтованными ладонями по их пушистым мордочкам.

***

— Что это? — спросил любопытный и чересчур глазастый для «почти шестилетки» Асума, во время прыжков на диване заметив на шкафу коробочку в красивой обёрточной бумаге.

— М? — также посмотрел в ту сторону попивающий зелёный чай Шикаку и ничего не увидев со своего места, перевёл вопросительный взгляд на сидящего спиной к дивану Шикамару.

— Подарок на день рождение, — не оборачиваясь ответил Шикамару и услышал как перестали жалобно поскрипывать пружины.

Сдаваясь под насмешливым взглядом брата, Шикамару вздохнул, потёр лицо ладонями и поплёлся мимо Асумы со странно поблёскивающими глазами к шкафу у стены. Дотянувшись до небольшой продолговатой коробочки, прямоугольной формы, Шикамару немного замешкался, разглядывая расписанную изображениями оленей бумагу, которую он перевязал бичёвкой и скрепил печатью с изображением герба Нара-ичизоку.

— Обещай, что не откроешь раньше времени, — обернувшись и неспешно подойдя к странно мнущемуся ребёнку, спустившемуся с дивана.

Его маленькое невинное личико приобрело странное, нашкодившее выражение в котором было неясное опасение, печаль и вина. Шикамару прикусил губу и вскинул непонимающий взгляд на притихшего Шикаку, который почему-то смотрел на опустившего голову мальчишку так, словно понимал каждое его чувство в отдельности.

— Тебя не будет на моём дне рождении? — тоненьким, дрожащим голосом отважился всё же поинтересоваться Асума, поднимая на Шикамару блестящие, от едва сдерживаемых слёз, глаза. — Почему, Шика-чан? Почему?

Эта искренняя грусть, прорезавшаяся в чужом голосе и печаль в детском взгляде будто резали его на живое, но юноша напомнил себе о том, что он был ни кем иным, как шиноби, и опустился перед мальчиком на одно колено.

— Хокаге поручил мне очень важную миссию, которая очень важна для будущего деревни. Возьми, — наставительно произнёс он, вручив наконец-то в хваткие детские ручки свой небольшой подарок. — Кроме того, мне необходимо повысить ранг до звания чуунина, иначе приличных миссий мне не видать. И выпустившихся из академии шиноби тоже не обучать…

Шикамару искренне надеялся, что хоть что-нибудь из произнесённого подействует на Асуму должным образом.

— Ты надолго уйдёшь? — задал мальчик очередной неудобный вопрос и вперился в лицо Шикамару требовательным взглядом, упрямо поджимая маленькие губки.

— На пару недель, может на месяц, — негромко выдохнул шиноби и взъерошил ладонью тёмные волосы на голове Асумы, который, недолго подластившись под его руку, скользнул ближе и крепко обнял за шею, спрятав мокрое лицо на его тонком плече.

— Обещаешь? — пробубнил у уха невнятно детский голосок от которого вновь заныло под рёбрами от тепла и невозможного счастья.

— Обещаю, — кивнул Шикамару, точно также глядя в лицо встревоженного этой новостью Шикаку.

***

— Вы могли бы отправить меня на миссию и после восемнадцатого числа, - раздражённо отозвался Шикамару, войдя в резиденцию Хокаге на следующий день.

— Прости, Шикамару-кун, но не я устанавливал эти сроки. Сам знаю, что Асума ужасно расстроится, но деревня скрытого песка установила определённые правила. И тебе и Асуме придётся с этим смириться, - развёл руками Третий и протянул ему очередной свиток с информацией.

**Author's Note:**

> Начала выкладывать на фикбуке, но теперь буду выставлять главы параллельно.


End file.
